


Twins|sniwT

by Anibelli



Series: Bridgette and Felix PV AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibelli/pseuds/Anibelli
Summary: What if Felix was Adrien's twin brother and Bridgette was Marinette's twin sister? What about a kwami switch?





	Twins|sniwT

Adrien jumped over the park bench, landing gracefully. Felix landed next to him, muttering curses about his twin brother. Adrien ran down the sidewalk, Felix trailing behind slightly.

“Adrien, this is foolish!” He yelled at his brother. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s not! You’re the one who said you’d rather go to school than be homeschooled!” He called back.

“I didn’t think you’d enroll us in school! Are you crazy? Dad’s gonna kill us! I’m not taking the blame, by the way!” Felix cursed as he stumbled over the broken sidewalk.

“We won’t get caught if we arrive in time!” Adrien yelled back. “And don’t swear!”

Adrien was leaping up the steps when Nathalie’s voice called out to him.

“Adrien! Felix! Please reconsider! Your father will be furious!”

“We wanna go to school!’ Adrien yelled back. Felix remained silent, as his eyes caught an older man who had fallen to the ground. Sadly, his cane was too far away for him to reach. Adrien heard the man’s grunt and leapt over the concrete railing to help him up.

Felix watched on curiously, wondering how Adrien could care so much about someone he didn’t know.

“Thank you, young man.” The man said, looking up at Adrien, who gave him a kind smile, turning around to see Nathalie, The Gorilla (as Adrien called him. Felix never bothered to learn his name), and Felix watching closely. Adrien sighed and trudged back to the car, Felix behind him. Felix took one more glance at the man, who was watching them with an expressionless face. Felix got inside the car.

* * *

 

“Nino, how about you take a seat in the front this year?” Mme. Bustier called out. Nino trudged to the front row and collapsed in the seat in front of Bridgette. She smiled kindly at him when he turned to look at the twins. Marinette waved shyly.

A hand slammed down in front of Marinette, jostling the cookies she already had lost half off. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That’s my seat.”   


“But Chloe, this has always been my seat…” Marinette sighed, glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Bridgette winced at her friend’s actions.

“Chloe, please be nice. This is my sister you’re talking to…” Bridgette butted in.

“Fine Bri. But this is now Sabrina and my row, because Adrien will be sitting right there.” She pointed to the seat next to Nino. 

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette asked.   


“He’s only a famous model.” Sabrina said haughtily. Bridgette frowned. Why did that sound familiar?

“And he’s my best friend. He adores me. So I’ll be sitting behind him, thank you very much! Bri, you should move behind me! Next to, whatever your name is.” She gestured to the large boy behind Marinette. Ivan growled.

“We’ve had class for two years, Chloe. It’s Ivan.” He muttered.

“Yeah, that. Marinette, go sit with that new girl.” She gestured to someone Marinette never had a class with. She did recognize her, from previous years in the hallways.

“Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats?” The girl stood and wandered over.

“Oooh, look Sabrina! We’ve got a little do-gooder over here!” Chloe cackled.

“C’mon.” The girl grabbed Marinette’s arm, dragging her out of the seat. The clumsy girl tripped and the rest of her cookies spilled on the ground, getting crushed. She grabbed the only intact one and put it back into the box, muttering, “Sorry, sorry.” Bridgette sighed and moved next to Ivan, smiling slightly at the large boy. Chloe and Sabrina took their seats after laughing at the clumsy twin.

“It’s no biggie, girl.” The girl took out her phone and showed her a comic of a female superhero from America. “As Majestia says, ‘all that’s necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people stop doing nothing’. Well, that girl is over there is  _ evil _ . And we are the good people. And we won’t let her walk all over us again.” She smiled at Marinette. Marinette broke the cookie in half.

“Marinette.” She offered the girl half her cookie.

“Alya.” She took it and bit into it, smiling at the burst of flavor.

* * *

 

Near the end of class, Ivan received a note from Kim. Bridgette tried to get a good look at it, but he crumpled it before she could see. As people were grabbing their bags, Ivan stood and pulled back a fist, yelling, “Kim!”

“Ivan!” Bridgette and Mme. Bustier yelled together.

“It’s Kim! Oh, I’m so gonna-!” He growled.

“Ivan, go to the principal's office!” The teacher demanded at once. Bridgette watched worriedly as Ivan stormed out of the room, the class following behind. Marinette shared a look with her as Alya pulled her to their next class.

Alya was in the middle of explaining something to Marinette and her sister when the building shook. Student’s panicked as the ceiling started dropping plaster. Both sisters raced to the security camera’s behind the Librarian’s desk. A stone monster was crashing through the streets, yelling, “Kim!”

“That’s Ivan’s voice!” Bridgette realized, sharing a horrified look with Marinette. Marinette watched as her new friend started listing things.

“Battery, check. GPS, check. Camera, check! Oh, I’m so outta here!” Alya ran to the exit.

“Alya where are you going?” Marinette cried.

“That’s a supervillain! And where there’s a supervillain there’s bound to be superheroes! You coming?”

“Oh no, I’m outta here!” Marinette yelled back.

“Suit yourself!” Alya disappeared from sight.

“Alya!” Marinette yelled. The building shook again, and Bridgette grabbed Marinette’s hand, dragging her out of the building and onto the street.

They arrived home, but their parents were too busy to notice their arrival. Marinette ran upstairs, turning on their computer and watching the News.

Nadja Chamack was addressing Paris. Marinette sighed.

“I hate first days back at school.”

“Cheer up. At least we’re home. We have time to do homework!” Bridgette tried to cheer up her sister.

* * *

Adrien and Felix were arriving at home when loud stomping reached them. They turned to see a police barricade a few meters from the entrance to their house. A large stone monster approached them. Adrien grabbed his brother’s hand and dragged him inside the house. They reached their room and Felix turned on the TV furiously, hopping over the couch and sitting next to his brother.

“It has been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The Police are attempting to control the situation.” Nadja Chamack informed them.

Adrien buried his head in his hands, but his eyes caught a black hexagonal box on the coffee table. 

At the same time, at her house, Marinette saw a similar box on her desk.

“What’s this doing here?” They said simultaneously. Their siblings looked over, raising an eyebrow.

“Not sure.” Felix said as Adrien picked it up.

“What is it?” Bridgette asked as Marinette poked it.

Adrien opened his box, and so did Marinette.

A flash of light, and a bright ball of red light erupted in front of Marinette.    


A flare of light, and a blinding sphere of green light floated in front of Adrien’s face. The two pairs of twins put their hands up in front of their face as the light got brighter, revealing a small creature floating in air. The boy’s eyes widened, looking at the small cartoon-like cat figure as it yawned, opening his large green eyes and blanching.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Whoa! Like the genie in the lamp!” Adrien said, looking curiously. The creature yelled angrily, and the twins recoiled. Adrien watched curiously while Felix looked sick.

“Freakin’ Fu, giving me to twins without tellin’ me which one is the right one! How am I supposed to know?”

“Adrien give me your shoe.” Felix said, holding out his hand. The cat hissed.

“I’m not a bug! I’m a kwami! I grant powers! Now, which one of you is the chosen one?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ugh. Fine. Guess I’ll just have to take both. There better be double camembert in this for me.” The creature huffed.

“No no no. You can have him. I’m not getting ‘powers’.” Felix demanded.

“Fine with me. You’re rude anyways. I’m Plagg. Kwami of Destruction. Now, what do you have to eat?” He started floating around the room, chomping on anything that looked edible. Felix and Adrien chased him around. 

Felix leapt off the bed, crashing to the floor, and Adrien slammed into the bookcase.

* * *

 

A small red bug appeared in front of Marinette’s face, and she screamed, leaping back as her sister started screaming too from the other side of the room.

“A bug!” Marinette screamed.   


“A mouse!” Bridgette shrieked.

“Bug-mouse!” Marinette cried, backing into the desk.

“Everything’s okay! Don’t be… they’re are two of you?” The bug asked incredulously.

“Ahh!” Bridgette yelped, grabbing the nearest book and lodging it at the creature.

“Bug-mouse talks!” Marinette wailed.

Bridgette threw a glass cup at the bug, who dodged. Marinette managed to catch it, and slammed it over the bug, right over the trapdoor leading to the rest of their house.

The bug took a breath, looking thoroughly annoyed. She calmed herself down. “Alright. If that makes you two feel safer, Marinette.” She told her, the creature’s voice muffled by the glass container.

“What are you? And how do you know her name?” Bridgette asked, peering down at the little bug.

“I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki! Now, just let me explain.”

Marinette started to open the trapdoor. “Mom! Dad!” She started to call. Tikki panicked and zoomed through the glass, flying to Marinette’s face.

“No! I’m your friend, Marinette. You two must trust me! One of you is the only one who can stop Stoneheart!” Marinette exchanged looks with her sister.

Adrien scaled the rock wall as Felix grabbed for the kwami as he bit the TV remote. Adrien leapt down, grabbing Plagg and landed on his stomach on the couch.

“What are you? I’m still confused.” Adrien told Plagg.

“I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Your’s is the power of destruction. Got it?”

“No.” The twins said in unision.

“Whatever. I need food.”   


“How do you grant powers?” Felix asked, glaring at the annoying cat. Plagg’s hand phased through Adrien’s grip as he pointed to the box. A silver ring sat inside.

“Adrien needs to put that on. He’ll activate his powers, I’ll get sucked into the ring, and suddenly he’ll be a superhero. He’ll be super fast, super strong, have super reflexes, night vision, and get a sweet baton that extends infinitely to any length, split into two batons, and act as a telephone to contact any number you type in, and Ladybug.”   


“Ladybug?” The twins asked.

“Okay. Lemme get this straight. One of us has special powers?” Bridgette repeated.

“Only when you put these earrings on. We just need to determine who it is that will become Ladybug.” Tikki explained.

“Okay. How do we determine that?” Bridgette asked. 

“Have either of you seen an older Chinese man in a floral shirt recently? Helped him out?” Tikki asked after a moment.

“Um…” Bridgette snapped her fingers. “This morning. The car. The cookies!” Marinette nodded.

“We both saw him.”   


“But what happened?” Tikki pressed on.

“Marinette was holding some cookies, but she saw him crossing the street. A car was coming at him, but not slowing down. She ran into the street and pulled him out of the way.”

“Yeah. And I dropped most of the cookies.” Marinette sighed.

“So then it’s Marinette. You’ll be Ladybug!” Tikki said encouragingly.

“Okay… What do I do?”   
“I have to do what?” Adrien asked.

“Ladybug will capture akumas, but you must help her. Ladybug is strong, but she can’t do it alone. You must be the one to either distract or cripple the villain so Ladybug can capture and de-evilize the akuma. Otherwise it’ll wreak havoc on the world.”

“Wow. Sounds fun. I’m going to tell dad that you’re a superhero now.” Felix sighed.

“No!” Plagg yelled out.

“What?”

“Your father must never know I exist. Or anyone for that matter!” Plagg snapped. Adrien and Felix shared a look.

“Fine. What do I do?”

“Claws out. That’s how you transform.” Plagg said as he rolled on their toilet paper.

“Alright. Plagg, Claws out!” He yelled, thrusting his fist out.

“No, I haven’t finished explaining yet-!” Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring. Felix watched as his dramatic brother transformed, swiping a hand over his face to give himself a cat mask, with the whites of his eyes turning lime green and his pupils became slits. He grew cat ears on his head, and his hair became shaggy and unstyled. His favorite clothes turned into a leather suit. A golden bell lay under his chin. His sneakers turned into boots, and he grew a leather belt as a tail, and landed in the most dramatic position Felix had ever seen.

“Cool.” Adrien grinned.

“Um…” Marinette glanced at her sister before turning back to the mirror. Her clothes were gone and replaced with a skin hugging black spotted red suit. Her hair ties were replaced with red ribbons, and hanging off her hips was a yoyo.

“Um, Tikki? If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back.” She called into the air. Bridgette shrugged.

“Mari? Bri? Are you two home?”

“Yeah mom!” Marinette called. Her mom didn’t respond, just called their names again. Marinette and Bridgette shared a glance before running to the balcony.

“Girls?” Sabine opened the trapdoor to see an empty room. “Tom! We better call the school!” She went back downstairs. 

Marinette looked at her sister, before grabbing the yoyo and throwing it at the nearest building. It anchored itself on a gargoyle. 

“Be careful, alright?” Bridgette told her sister.

“I’ll be fine, Bri.” Marinette said shakily. She tugged on the yoyo, and it dragged her through the air, causing her to yell in surprise. Bridgette grabbed the railing, looking horrified at what she just witnessed.

The fight went pretty well, considering how new the two fighters were. Marinette arrived home, and her sister grabbed her hand, spinning her around while she transformed back into Marinette.

“Mari! You did so awesome! I was watching you on the news! Your friend Alya got some cool footage of happened! They're probably replaying it downstairs! C’mon!” Bridgette dragged her sister down the stairs as Tikki is in Marinette’s purse.

“What about school?” Marinette asked.

“Cancelled because of what happened.” Bridgette explained, her long pigtails flowing behind her.

Her parents greeted them with a cute lunch: two sandwiches in the shape of a cat.

“These are cute mom!” Bridgette said, grinning. 

“Glad you like them! In honor of Paris’ two new superheroes!” Sabine Cheng looked at her daughters, and was once again struck by their similarities. They both had her raven hair styled in pigtails and side swept bangs, Bridgette’s reaching her hips and Marinette’s stopping at her shoulders. They both had her fair skin, and Bridgette had her grey eyes. Marinette’s sky blue eyes came from Tom, her husband’s, father. Both girls wore a white shirt and black jacket over it. Marinette wore pink jeans and nude flats, while Bridgette wore jean shorts and black sneakers. Sabine shook out of her daze.

“Tom, dear, turn on the news!”

Their father clicked on the television, and Nadia Chamack was addressing Paris. 

“Thanks to our new superheroes, Paris is safe! According to this amateur footage, our new superheroes call themselves ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’. These heroes have proven themselves to be our saviors.”

“See?” Sabine told her girls. “They're the real deal! What other city in France can say they have their own special protectors?”

“France? What other city in the  _ world _ ? This is exactly what we needed, especially with this situation. What do you think of our new heroes, girls?” Tom asked.

“I think Ladybug is incredible! Did you see the way she was flying through the air? That was awesome!” Bridgette said, grinning.

“Um, I'm sorta nervous. What if Ladybug messes up?” Marionette asked cautiously. Her sister shot her a look.

“Then I'll come save you! Super Baker to the rescue!” Tom brandished his baguette like a sword, causing a chuckle to come out of Marinette.

“And besides, I doubt Ladybug will mess up. She seemed like she did a great job taking control of the situation. I bet everything is gonna be fine.” Bridgette assured her sister

* * *

 

A butterfly as dark as night and twice as deadly landed on the top of the city hall. It fluttered its wings slightly, and suddenly multiple replicas of the butterfly flew from the original. The sky filled with black as the akuma’s copies covered the sky. 

The original flew back to its creator. Hawkmoth smiled evilly as the butterfly landed on his cane, being absorbed by the crystal.

* * *

 

Tikki was munching on a cookie when Nadja Chamack suddenly stopped reading. She touched her ear, and nodded grimly. The sisters shared a glance.

“Breaking news. There are more Stonehearts! Citizens are being changed into Stoneheart at what seems like random.” Footage of the issue showed up on screen. The camera barely picked up multiple Akumas landing on citizens and changing them to Stoneheart with a flash of light. Marinette froze as Bridgette turned to Tikki.

“What’s happening? I thought she took care of it?” Adrien asked Plagg. Felix stared at their TV, watching more and more people get changed. A feeling of dread filled his stomach.

“Did you capture the Akuma?” Plagg and Tikki asked in sync.

“What does that have to do with the other stone beings?” Marinette asked finally.

“An Akuma can multiply. That’s why it must be captured. If Ivan get’s upset again, he’ll turn back into Stoneheart, and the stone beings will unfreeze to serve as his army. We need to go back out and find it.” Tikki said, determined. Marinette sunk to the floor.

“Mari?” Bridgette asked.

“Tikki. Take Bridgette as the new Miraculous holder. I’m quitting.” She muttered. They gasped.

“Absolutely not!”

“No, Marinette! You’re the chosen one! You must save Stoneheart! We need to go and get that Akuma!”

“No!” Marinette struggled to force the word out of her mouth. “This is wrong! I’m no hero, I’m a disaster. I know I’ll just keep making mistakes. Go find someone else.” Marinette walked towards the black box.

“No Marinette! Don’t-!” Tikki’s voice was cut off as the earrings were removed. Marinette turned around. 

“Tikki?” She called. Bridgette watched, horrified as her sister put the earrings in the box.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bridgette tackled her sister, grabbing the earrings and trying to force them on her sister.

“Bridgette! Get off! I don’t wanna-!” Marinette struggled.

“Oh, yes you do! Put these on! Now!” Bridgette grunted as Marinette flipped them over, snatching the earrings and putting them back in the box. She shut the box, and Bridgette grabbed it. She attempted to pry it open, but it didn’t budge. She smacked the box against the ground, but nothing happend.

“Lemme open it!” Bridgette shrieked. Marinette didn’t move, before shaking her head and getting off her sister’s torso, walking over to her bed and collapsing in it.

“So, lemme get this straight.” Felix said, standing up. “He can’t do anything without Ladybug?”

“Only Ladybug can capture Akumas and revert the villain to their normal state.” Plagg explained.

“So, we need to find Ladybug!” Adrien stood up.

“How are we gonna find someone? Ask them for a Kwami?” Felix snorted.

“You can’t. First of all, people will think you’re insane. Second of all, Tikki is gone. I just felt her aura disappear.” Plagg said, unconcerned.

“What?” Felix and Adrien stared at the cat.

“She’s gone. Meaning Ladybug has rejected her role and took off the Miraculous, hoping that Tikki will go away.” Plagg explained.

Felix huffed. “Glad our fate rests in the hands of someone who can’t take one small setback.” He rolled his eyes.

“What do we do?” Adrien asked.

“You can’t. We just have to hope that Ladybug will come to her senses and realized that she is the only one who can pull this off. Unless she, like, has a twin and thinks that person will be able to take over. Which they only could with the consent of the Chosen One and the Kwami. But besides that, we just have to wait.” Plagg shrugged and munched on the camembert.

* * *

 

Adrien raced down the street again, Felix silent behind him. Plagg floated next to them, watching them run.

“I don’t get it. Why do you two want to go to school?”   
‘Being homeschooled sucks. You don’t get to meet people, or live a normal life! I wanna be a normal kid for once!” Adrien complained, tossing Plagg a slice of cheese. He swallowed it.

“What about what your father said?” Plagg asked, tilting his head.

“He doesn’t get it. He needs to think about his son's happiness for once. Not his business.” Felix muttered. Plagg shrugged.

Alya, Bridgette and Marinette walked in together. Alya was bragging about her blog and Ladybug, when Bridgette spotted the crowd around Ivan. She narrowed her eyes when Chloe wandered over. Chloe was kind to her, but she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be to Ivan.

“Once a monster, always a monster.” Marinette heard Chloe say. Her head snapped around so quickly she almost got whiplash. Ivan growled and stood, his 6’7” frame clearing a path through his classmates. Alya confronted Chloe, while Marinette rushed after him. Bridgette looked between her sister and her friend, deciding that she should be diffuser of tempers between the two angry girls.

* * *

 

As Alya stormed away, a voice came from behind the two blue eyed girls.

“Hey Chloe.” Bridgette turned to see two gorgeous boys, both blonde with white teeth and fair skin. One had blue eyes, the other green.

“Adrikins!” Chloe launched herself at the more casual of the two. Bridgette narrowed her eyes, before realizing who they were. Adrien and Felix Agreste, sons of Gabriel Agreste and two most popular models of their age. Bridgette clenched her jaw. Something was off.

Adrien wasn’t hugging Chloe back, just peeling himself off her kindly. She smiled winningly at Adrien, then turned to Felix with a glare.

“Felix.” She said cooly. He smirked back.

“Chloe. Please remove your perfume covered hands from my brother’s body.” He snarling remarked. She huffed.

“Why should I? It’s his choice if he wants me to touch him or not!” She said indignantly.

“Well, my brother is too polite to say no, so I’ll say it for him. Hands off.” He said, eyes narrowing. 

“Whatever. Oooh! Adrien, meet my friend, Bridgette!” Chloe lunged forwards, grabbing Bridgette’s arm and dragging her to the boys. “She’s awesome, and her parents make the best pastries in town! I’m sure you’ve heard of the Dupain-Cheng bakery?” Chloe fluttered her eyes at Adrien. Felix’s eyes fell on Bridgette, who smiled kindly at him. He turned away, looking at his brother.

“Um, no. I haven’t. Sorry.” Adrien apologized to Bridgette. She waved him off.

“Not a problem. You probably have to follow some super strict model diet, right?” She asked the brothers.

“Yes. It sucks. Now, we have to get to class.” Felix grabbed his brother’s arm and started pulling him through the crowd of people that recognized the twins. 

“Nice meeting you, Bridgette!” Adrien called.

“You too!” Bridgette answered honestly. She grabbed her bag, looking at the time.

“We probably should head to class, Chloe.” Sabrina reminded her.

“Of course! Let’s go, Bri! I wanna show Adrien his seat!” Chloe grabbed Sabrina and Bridgette’s wrists, dragging them to class.

Bridgette was sitting down when she saw Chloe spit her gum out, and had Sabrina place it on Marinette’s seat. Bridgette was just about to ask her to stop when Adrien noticed and called her out.

“Don’t worry, Adrikins! The brats who sat here need a little attitude adjustment, that’s all!”

“Chloe.” Bridgette said quietly. The three blondes and ginger turned to her. “That’s my sister. Please don’t.”

“Yeah, Chlo. That’s sorta rude.” Adrien said, picking at the gum. Unfortunately, that’s when Alya and Marinette decided to walk in. Marinette stopped mid-sentence, turning and gaping at Adrien crouching at her seat, his hands pulling at the gum.

“Hey! What are you doing?” She yelled, pulling him back. Bridgette went to stop her, but was interrupted by Chloe and Sabrina laughing loudly.

“Oh, I see. You’re friends with Chloe, aren’t you? Very funny, you three!” Marinette growled, putting a napkin over the gum and sitting next to it.

Adrien sighed sadly and sat next to Nino.

“Why didn’t you tell Marinette it was Chloe?” He asked the blonde.

“I can’t throw her under the bus, I’ve known her since I was little. She’s my only friend.” Adrien explained. Nino gave him a once over and grinned.

“I’m Nino. And it’s time you made some new friends, dude.” Bridgette smiled at them, almost missing Felix sitting behind her.

“Oh. Hi, Felix. Are you excited for your first day?” She asked.

“No. I’m not.” And with that, he promptly brought out his book and started reading. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, and turned around. She noticed Ivan wasn’t there. She glanced at Marinette, but she saw her shooting glares at Adrien. Bridgette opened her mouth, but Mme. Bustier walked in before she could say anything.

“Good morning class.” She brought out her attendance sheet. “Agreste, Adrien?” She asked, scanning the room. Nino whispered something to him, and Adrien stood quickly, yelling out: “Present!” The class laughed. 

Bridgette gave a small chuckle, but stopped after she heard no sound from behind her, and saw Marinette not laughing either. Adrien sat down, embarrassed.

“Agreste, Felix?”

“Present.” Bridgette heard him say, his voice calm but cold.

“Bourgeois, Chloe?”

“Present.”   


“Bruel, Ivan?” She called. A loud stomping came from the hallways outside, and the door exploded. People screamed, and Stoneheart yelled “PRESENT!!”

Most of the class fled, except for a few stragglers that hid behind the desks. He grabbed Mylene and Chloe, kicking a hole through the wall and jumping out to the street. Bridgette cowered under her desk, when she heard her sister’s voice.

“Alya, wait! Your bag!” Bridgette narrowed her eyes, before gasping and standing up. Marinette raced after Alya, and Bridgette raced after Marinette.

“Mari, what did you do?” She yelled. 

“I gave Alya the earrings! She just needs her bag, that’s where they are!” Marinette responded.

“You told her about Tikki?” Bridgette gasped.

“No! I just slipped the earrings in! She’ll be a great Ladybug, but we need to catch up to her!” Marinette sped ahead, and Bridgette lost sight of her. She looked around, but couldn’t find her sister. She yelled angrily, stomping her foot. The ground shook. Her eyes widened as she looked at her feet. Then it shook again. And again. By the time she had realized what was happening, it was too late. A Stoneheart clone’s hand was reaching out to grasp her. Someone pushed her into an alleyway. She recognized the blonde hair, all styled and neat.

“Felix? What are you doing here?” She gasped, noticing that the Stoneheart clone couldn’t fit into the small corridor.

“What are  _ you _ doing here? It’s not safe!” He spat.

“I could say the same to you!” She retorted. She took a breath. “I”m here because my sister and her friend were following Ivan- I mean, Stoneheart. I was trying to get them to stop.” She explained.

“Do they have a death wish?” He asked her, staring like she was the one following the large stone being.

“I don’t think so. Alya runs the new blog about Ladybug. She’s hoping to see the new heroes in action.” Bridgette flinched when the clone slammed his hands against the brick walls, trying to get to the two trapped students.

“No offense,” Felix started as they slowly inched back into the alleyway. “But your sister and friend sound like idiots. They’re gonna get themselves killed.”   


“I know. And I take offense to that. They get enough of it from Chloe.” She told him as he put his arm in front of her, pushing her back behind him. She blushed.

“Why are you even friends with Chloe? She’s a terrible person.” He told her. 

“I know. But she doesn’t need everyone to hate her. She’s just uneducated and insecure. That’s why she lashes out and puts others beneath her. I’m hoping to open her eyes, and show her that she can be both secure and nice to others.” She explained. He glanced back quickly, before returning his gaze to Stoneheart. He was destroying the building, slowly inching closer.

“Okay, I’m going to throw you.” Felix said.

“What?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Up. I’m going to throw you upwards, so you can get on the roof to escape.” He told her.

“First of all, no you aren’t. I’m not leaving you here.” She said.

“Yes you are.”

“ _ Second of all _ , you can’t throw me up there. I’m heavier than I look.”

“Well, considering you look like you weigh 60 pounds, even though you live in a bakery, I’m sure that’s true. Still gonna throw you. Get ready.” He laced his hands together, but a black streak passed behind the Stoneheart. 

Chat Noir landed in front of them, forcing the Stoneheart back and allowing an escape under his arm.

“Felix, get her out of here!” Chat yelled at the twin. He nodded, dragging Bridgette with him under Stoneheart’s arm and down the street. She struggled to keep up.

“How do you know Chat Noir?” She asked him over the the sounds of fighting.

“None of your business!” He yelled back.

Bridgette concentrated on running, before gasping.

“Alya! Marinette! We need to go back!” She cried, looking behind her. She couldn’t see either of them.

“Whooo!” She heard a yell behind them and turned. Ladybug was swinging with her yoyo, Alya in her arms. She dropped Alya off on the ground next to them.

“Where’s Marinette?” Felix asked, looking unconcerned for Bridgette’s sister.

“I think I saw her heading home, Bridgette. Don’t worry. She’s safe.” Ladybug told her sister, and swung after Chat Noir, who had gotten caught by the clone and was being smuggled off. 

“I’ll see you two, I’m going to watch the action. Later!” Alya called, running off after Ladybug.

“She’s an idiot.” Felix declared. He turned to Bridgette.

“How do you know Ladybug?” He asked, expressionless. She raised her eyebrow, smiling.

“None of your business.” She declared. And with that, they ran to safety.

* * *

Marinette was smiling when they returned to school for the second half of their day. She stopped Alya from going to their seats, and instead bounced over to where Chloe sat earlier and plopped down in the seat. Alya grinned and sat next to her. Chloe came in and her jaw dropped.

“Marinette! Get out of my seat!” She demanded.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people stop doing nothing.” Marinette quoted. Bridgette giggled.   


“Uh, what’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked snottily.

“It means that I’m not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else. Now take your attitude, and go on. Get lost!” She pointed to their previous seats. Chloe steamed as the class laughed and took her seat. Adrien and Felix walked in next, taking their respective seats. Adrien waved to Marinette, who stuck her nose in the air. Bridgette sighed.

Adrien frowned and turned to Nino.

“You wanna make friends, right dude?” Nino asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then tell Marinette about the gum. She’ll understand. She’s a sweet girl, and so is her sister.”   


“Sister?” Adrien turned to see Bridgette talking to Marinette about their bakery. Something about a new recipe their dad came up with. He blinked, and then noticed the resemblance. Both had raven locks (Marinette’s were a good few feet shorter than her sister’s), and fair skin. Both had freckles, though they were barely noticeable. The only large difference besides hair length was eye color. Marinette had blue eyes that sparkled like the sky on a sunny day, and Bridgette had dark gray eyes that dulled the sun like an overcast day.

“Well, that explains it.” Adrien sighed. Mme. Bustier appeared, and class started.

* * *

 

Bridgette had asked to speak with Felix after the school day had ended. Adrien kept walking, planning on waiting in the car.

He was approaching the exit when he saw the thin figure of a girl in short pigtails. He watched her stick her hand into the rain, sighing. He glanced down at his umbrella as he approached her. 

He stood next to her, and gave her a smile. She made a small sound and turned away, not looking at him. He sighed, opening the umbrella. He put it over himself as he stepped into the rain.

“You know, I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I didn’t put it there.” He gazed up into the sky, unaware of her eyes on him.

“I’ve never been school. I’ve never had friends. This is all sorta... new to me.” He said finally. He looked at her, then moved the umbrella from over his head to over hers. She was frozen, looking up at him with large, wide eyes. He smiled slightly. She reached out hesitantly, jerking back when her fingers touched his. She took the umbrella, holding it over her head while she stared at him. Suddenly, the umbrella closed over her head, smushing her. Adrien’s eyes widened, but he started laughing as she peeked out from under the umbrella. She opened it as he finally caught his breath.

“See you tomorrow.” He told her, walking down the steps.

“Ye-yeah, see ya tomo-tomorr-whoa, why am I stammering?” She asked herself. Tikki peeked out of her jacket.    


“I think I have an idea of why.” She said, grinning. Marinette shrank into her shoulders, smiling lovingly. Felix walked out past her, giving her a glance as he saw her holding his brother’s umbrella. He ignored Bridgette behind him and opened his own umbrella, walking down to meet his brother. Bridgette stood next to her sister, smiling at Tikki.

“I gave him a note. A thank you one, saying thanks for saving me today.” Bridgette explained.   


“Good for you. I’m sure he’ll like it.” The sister’s smiled as they watched the boys.

“What was that all about? Sweet love?” Plagg teased. Adrien scoffed.

“Whatever. She’s just a friend. Ah, a friend!” He realized, before smiling shyly and turning to greet his brother.

“I have something to start a fire tonight.” Felix held up the note from Bridgette as he covered his brother with the umbrella.

“Wait, really? You aren’t gonna read it?”   


“It’s sealed with a heart sticker. I’m not reading a love note.” And with that, Felix got into the car. Adrien followed.

* * *

It was Adrien and Felix’s birthday, and Plagg was prepared to win them over with his presents. He grabbed them and flew at the twins as they brushed their teeth. He held out his gifts, and they both cried out, yelling and cringing at the smell of Camembert.

“Plagg! Get that out of my face!” Adrien yelled. Felix gagged. Plagg shrugged and tossed the cheese up, swallowing both slices whole. The boys made a face and continued brushing their teeth. 

The arrived at school, and Felix was immediately confronted by Bridgette.

“Hey birthday boys!” She greeted. Adrien waved, but Felix ignored her. She held out a wrapped box with a bow on it for Felix. He raised an eyebrow.

“Marinette made this for you! I would’ve done it myself, but I’m not as talented as her.” She explained. “Adrien, Marinette has yours. I’m sure she’ll give it to you soon.” She smiled, and waited for Felix to take the gift.

Little did she know, that Marinette was being pep talked by Alya, while she clutched the wrapped box in her hands.

Marinette was doubting herself when Alya shoved her into the conversation. Bridgette caught her sister before she collapsed at their feet. Marinette tried to speak, but no sound came out. Bridgette gave her an encouraging smile, but Chloe chose that second to shove Marinette out of the way and try to kiss Adrien. Bridgette went running after her stumbling sister as Felix forced his way between his brother and the insane blonde bimbo who was trying to mark him as her own.

“Happy Birthday Adrien!” She squealed.

“Thanks, Chlo.” Adrien said.

“Did you two get the present I sent you two?” She asked, smiling.

“No. We didn’t.” Felix said cooly.

“Ugh! Delivery guys! I’ll make sure you get it by tonight, then!” She promised, racing up the stairs to her assistant. Sabrina was typing furiously.

“I’ve ordered it!” She said breathlessly.

“It better be good!” Chloe snarled.

* * *

 

After Nino had left because his father kicked him out, Adrien stormed to his room, meeting up with Felix.

“All he wanted to do was help us have a good birthday! Dad didn’t even get us anything! Why can’t he understand that we just want to have fun for once?” Adrien hit his bed. Felix glared at him. 

“Don’t shake the bed.” Adrien glared back and slammed his body down, almost knocking Felix off. They had a glaring contest until Adrien buried his face into his pillow.

“Why can’t we have a loving father?”   


“Because we’re rich.” Felix answered back.

“Chloe’s father loves her.” Adrien mumbled.

“Chloe’s father doesn’t love her that much, or he wouldn’t treat her like that. He would give her some type of discipline if he cared.” Felix retorted.

“Then are you saying Dad loves us more than the moon?” Adrien chuckled darkly.

“No. I’m not. There’s supposed to be a balance. Like Marinette and Bridgette’s parents. They love their girls, because they give them love and discipline. We just got unlucky.” Felix flipped the page of his book.

“Whatever. Let’s head back to school.” Adrien slumped out of the bed, grabbing his bag and making sure he had Plagg in his shirt. Felix followed as they walked into the hall.

“Father?” Adrien called.

“Nathalie?” Felix asked, checking the room next to them. They shrugged and opened the front door.

“Happy Birthday!” Their class cheered, throwing their hands up in the air. Felix blanched as Adrien’s mouth dropped.

“Happy birthday, bros! The Bubbler has brought all y’all homies together for one sole purpose! To cel-ah-brate!” A blue-faced, red clothed man cheered from the top of a large purple bubble.

“Nino?” Adrien asked, his face becoming horrified. Felix groaned. Nino-The Bubbler hopped down to the stage he had set up and started DJing. The class started dancing. Adrien shared a glance with his brother before they slipped back inside.

“What do I do?” He asked Felix.

“Go transform. Duh. I’ll hold them off.” Felix said. He watched as his brother hesitated.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“That face. You’re changing your mind.” Felix declared.

“Yes. I am. Because when have we ever had a party before? This is our one chance, before Dad catches us! He hasn’t harmed anyone yet, so I think it’ll be okay.” Adrien said, glancing at Plagg. He shrugged. Felix sighed.

“Fine. Whatever. Go party.” Felix shook his head. Adrien frowned.

“No. It’s your birthday too. Besides, we don’t know how Nino-I mean The Bubbler will react when you don’t show up too.” Adrien told him.

“Ugh. Fine.” The boys went back outside and began to join their party.

Marinette and Bridgette screamed as their parents were taken away by two large, green bubbles. Crashing cars and explosions were heard all throughout Paris. Fires billowed from some houses, and Marinette choked.

“Marinette!” Bridgette cried. She nodded and went to transform. Bridgette followed her as she ran outside.

They watched as all the adults of the city were taken to the sky.

“What do we do?” Bridgette asked.

“I’m not sure. I’m going to find that Akuma. That’ll fix everything!” Ladybug said, climbing up a building and bringing Bridgette with her.

“And what if it doesn’t?” Bridgette asked as they stood on top of city hall, surveying the sky for any sign of anything.

“It will.” Marinette pointed to fireworks near the Agreste Mansion.

“Party?”

“Party.”

Ladybug swung near the mansion, dropping Bridgette off at the entrance. Ladybug swung to the top of the building, surveying the scene. The Akumatized victim was DJing on a stage, while all her classmates slow danced. Kim was with Alix, which she thought was cute, based off how much they argued. Max was with Sabrina, Ivan with Mylene, Nathanael with Rose, Felix with Juleka, Chloe with Adrien. Ladybug bristled, calling her Lucky Charm and replacing the music with a more upbeat song. Adrien peeled himself off of Chloe, who was trying to kiss him, and wandered away. A beeping woke Marinette up from her daydream, and she jumped down back to the sidewalk, whispering “Spots off.”

Tikki flew into her hands, complaining, “Marinette!”

“Sorry! It was an emergency.” She said, looking up at her sister. 

“Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy.” Bridgette rolled her eyes and walked into the party, Marinette on her heels.

Alya crashed into Marinette, hugging her and her sister tightly.

“I was so worried that you had been taken!” She cried, hugging her friends closely.

“So was I.” Marinette hugged her back.

“Before you two go party, I need to show you something!” She dragged them into the house and showed them that their gifts had been delivered, and were laying on the desk, unmarked and unsigned.

“Sign them! I’ll meet you back at the party!” Alya told them. Bridgette and Marinette shared a look, before grabbing the sticky notes and writing their names on them and to whom they were for.

“Go transform! Tikki’s ready!”

“I don’t know, Adrien looked so happy. Felix didn’t, but yet again he never does.” Marinette smiled. Something caught her eye in the window.

Ivan was floating in a green bubble, yelling for help. The girls gasped, racing to the window.

“I’m gonna go transform now!” Marinette yelped as Bridgette raced outside. Adrien passed her as she ran, but neither acknowledged the other. They were too busy. 

Bridgette ran outside to see Nino yelling at the students, who were cowering behind anything they could. Before The Bubbler turned on her, a hand grabbed her and pulled her down. Alya was holding her phone in one hand, Bridgette’s wrist in the other. 

“Stay low.” Alya hissed. Bridgette nodded, watching as Ladybug snuck around the wall. She caught Bridgette’s eye, and mouthed “Keep him distracted.” 

Bridgette ignored Alya’s warning and stood, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it at The Bubbler as hard as she could. The large soda bottle bounced off his head.

“Hey! Mr. Bubble Snatcher! Come get some!” She hollered, dodging his spray of bubbles at her. Ladybug winced as her sister was almost captured.   


She threw her yoyo, but he blocked it with a spray of bubbles. As soon as his attention was turned on one of the sisters, the other would attack, making him turn around. Felix watched as Bridgette stood in front of him, chucking a cookie at the red and blue figure. He handed her a water jug, and tried not to laugh when it almost knocked him over.

“Hey!” The Bubbler cried, sending a wave of bubbles towards them. Bridgette tackled Felix, trying to dodge the flurry. They didn’t get far enough away, and soon they were encased in one large green bubble. 

Ladybug screamed, “No!” as they floated to the sky. Chat Noir dropped in as Bridgette pounded furiously on the side of the bubble.

“It’s no use. We can’t break it with our fists.” Felix said, poking the bubble.

“Then we’ll use this!” Bridgette pulled out a pocket knife. His eyes widened.

“Why do you have that?” He choked. She grinned and pulled her arm back. 

“Don’t! We’re too high up!” 

“Felix!” She cried, pointing behind him. Ladybug and Chat Noir rocketed to the sky.

“No!” Felix grabbed the knife and ran it through the bubble. It popped, dropping them through the air. Felix grabbed her and turned, absorbing most of the blow as they tumbled across the ground. 

They grunted as they finally stopped rolling. Felix blinked down at her from his spot on top of her. She smiled widely. He huffed and stood, ignoring her obvious sadness. Then he tackled her again as a wave of bubbles came flying at them.

“Come out! I know you’re hiding! Let’s party!” The Bubbler yelled at the cowering students.

“Hey! Party crashers are here!” Ladybug’s voice came from above them. Alya leapt up from her spot behind the railing.

“Ladybug!” She cried. The students started chanting her name as The Bubbler growled. He sent a wave of Bubbles at the students, who screamed as they were encased in large green bubbles. They didn’t start floating upwards, so as Ladybug and Chat Noir took the Bubbler somewhere else, Bridgette grabbed her knife and started attacking the bubbles. Felix grabbed another knife from the table and joined her.

After everyone was freed, Bridgette watched as the magical ladybugs from her sister’s spell flew across the city, putting all the adults back where they had left off.

The students went home to greet their parents. Felix and Adrien were just about to leave for the second part of school, when Nathalie handed them two gifts.

“From your father.” She told them. Felix raised an eyebrow when he recognized the packaging. This was Bridgette’s package for him. He suspected the other package was the one Marinette was going to give Adrien. Nathalie left the room as they unboxed the scarves.

Adrien’s was blue, matching his brother’s eyes. Felix’s was green, matching Adrien’s eyes. Felix watched as Adrien’s excitement grew, and he put the scarf on. Felix copied his movements, and they went to school, deciding to wait and see what the girls said.

Felix saw Marinette and Bridgette giggle as they noticed them wearing their scarves. Nino high-fived Adrien, having recovered from being Akumatized fairly quickly. Alya called out to them.

“Nice scarves boys!” She called.

“Thanks! Can you believe our dad actually got these for us? He’s given us the same lame pen for three years in a row!” Adrien said, chuckling lightly. Felix watched the girls response. Marinette’s face fell, and Bridgette looked confused. Alya’s eyes widened, and she turned as Bridgette opened her mouth. Marinette cut in.

“T-that’s aw-awesome, Adrien! Do you uh, like them?” She asked, nudging Bridgette.

“Yeah! They’re great! Even though, I think they mixed up the colors in the packaging.” Adrien said, pointing to his eyes and the scarf, then to Felix’s. Marinette held her tongue from giving a long answer as to why she did that.

“I think it complements you two well, though.” Bridgette caught on, nodding. Nino shook his head, grinning.

“I guess anyone can change, huh?” He slung his arm around Adrien and they walked up the stairs. Felix hesitated, watching Marinette and Bridgette look crestfallen. 

“Why didn’t you tell them you made the scarves?” Alya asked.

“Adrien looked so happy about what his dad did for him. I couldn’t take away his happiness, even if it’s based off of a lie. He never looks that happy.” Marinette explained sadly. Alya cooed and hugged her friend tightly. Marinette caught Felix’s eye and blanched. He nodded to her and continued up the stairs, not looking back at her horrified face.

* * *

Nathanael was sent to the Principal's office, and Chloe laughed at him as he left. Marinette was still trying to comprehend what just happened as their teacher continued her speech.

“The next group will be Adrien, Nino and Alya.” Ms. Mendeleiev read off her list. Marinette sighed.

“So lucky!” She whispered to Alya.

“And then Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette.” Her face fell and she slammed her head into the table. Alya patted her back reassuringly.

“So unlucky.”

“Felix, Nathanael and Bridgette will be the last group.” Marinette turned around and shot Bridgette a thumbs up. She grinned back, turning around to face her partner. He didn’t give her a second glance, so she turned around.

Bridgette saw her sister arguing with Chloe and Sabrina when Felix tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a wide smile.

“Hi Felix! What’s up?” She asked giddily.

“I’ll do the project. You don’t need to get in my way.” He told her. Her face fell.

“But it’s a group project. We all need to work on it. Have you even spoken to Nathanael about this?” She asked timidly.

“No. I don’t need to. He’ll be too busy crushing on your sister. I’ll do the work.” He said, attempting to walk away. She followed him.

“What do you mean? Crushing on Marinette?” She asked. Adrien, who they were passing, looked up hurriedly. They ignored him.

“Nathanael clearly likes her. He was drawing her as a damsel in distress in his book. He was a superhero, like Chat Noir and Ladybug.” He explained.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She corrected. “And that’s cute! They’d be a cute couple!” She squealed, planning to help Marinette with her new boyfriend. He was a good kid, and Marinette thought so too. If he asked her out, she wouldn’t say no. She was about to say something else, but Adrien took this opportunity to walk up to them.

“Hey guys. What are you talking about?” He asked.

“Nathanael’s huge crush on Marinette. I hope he asks her out! They’d be so cute together!” Bridgette giggled.

Adrien felt a pit growing in his stomach. He couldn’t place it, but he started to feel… weird. Not mad, and not disappointed. Sorta… in between. Like he needed to jump off a building to prove his worth. 

“He likes her?” Adrien felt the pit grow.

“Yeah. He was drawing comics of him as a superhero saving her from some of the supervillains  _ Chat Noir and Ladybug _ have fought.” He looked pointedly at Bridgette. She bristled.

“ _ Ladybug and Chat Noir _ did a good job defeating them. What kind of technique was his superhero version using?”

“Even though  _ Chat Noir and Ladybug _ have limits to their powers, ‘ _ Super Nathan’ _ didn’t. He could draw anything and it came it came to life in reality.”

“Are you two passive-aggressively arguing over which name comes first?” Adrien asked.

“Yes.” They said together.

“Let’s change the topic.” Adrien said, the pit enlarging in his stomach. He tried to place it, but didn’t remember ever feeling it.

“Sure. How about you let me do some work on the project considering I want to?” Bridgette poked Felix’s chest.

“No. I want a good grade on this.” Felix said, walking away. She followed.

“What could I do for you to let me put in some effort?” She asked him as they walked, leaving Adrien behind. He shrugged and walked to the Library.

“Leave me alone for a month.” Felix said instantly. Bridgette frowned. She didn’t realize he hated her attention that much.

She sighed. “Fine. One month of ignoring you. I’ll do a third of the project, and Nathanael will do the other third. Deal?” She held out her hand. He looked at it but shook it.

“Deal.”

She reached up and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened. “Starting now.” She said, walking away with a smile on her face. He groaned and walked away, wiping off her love.

* * *

 

“I don’t get it Fe! What is that feeling? I don’t ever remember it, so it has to be something complicated, right? I just remember looking at Marinette and Nathanael and wanting to force myself between them! It was completely involuntary, and then I started showing off! Like when I’m with-!”

“Ladybug. You show off when you’re with Ladybug because you love her. That feeling…” Felix waited. Adrien just looked at him. Felix groaned.    


“It’s jealousy, Adrien. You’re jealous that Nath went on a date with Marinette, because you like her. That’s why.”   


Adrien laughed. “No I don’t, Fe. I love Ladybug. I can’t fit anymore feelings into my swollen heart.” He told him, sighing as Ladybug’s face filled his mind. Then he realized a Marinette face was there too. He frowned.

“You like her, Adrien. Accept it.” Felix said, stirring the batter more. The smell of sugar reminded him of Bridgette, which made him recoil in disgust.

“Whatever. What about you and Bri, huh?” Adrien asked, grabbing for the batter. Felix turned his back to his brother. 

“We made a deal. We’ll split the work on the project if she leaves me alone for a month.” Adrien’s mouth fell open.

“Fe, that’s horrible! Why would you do that? She clearly likes you!”   


“She just wants to date a model. She doesn’t even know the real me.” Felix said, pouring the batter into the pan. 

“Did you ever think that maybe she does know you? That you’ve already shown her enough and this was the last straw? She might completely avoid you after this. Forever.” Adrien warned him.

“Good. That’s what I want.” Felix said as he put the cake into the oven. 

* * *

It was a week into Bridgette ignoring him, and Felix was going insane.

He hadn’t earned one hello, one question, a wave or a smile. She was good at ignoring someone. Even the class was becoming nervous at her weird lack of attention. She just shrugged it off.

“Hey, Adrien.” She called as she walked with Alya and Marinette. Her eyes went through him as she turned to Nino, giving him a smile. Felix watched them go and pulled on his hair.

“Regretting your decision?” Adrien asked smugly.

“Shut up. No.” He stormed off.

In reality, he missed it. He would never admit that, of course, but he missed her bubbly attention. It was some of the only attention he got at school, so he felt much lonelier without it. Dammit, he missed her lips on his cheek. He missed the way her smile lit up the room, and she said the most ridiculous things.

He missed her.

He started baking regularly, as the smell of sugar and vanilla reminded him of her presence. It was comforting, especially after a photo shoot.

He was just adding the sugar to his cookie batter when his phone rang. He glanced over, hopeful to see a ravenette’s sweet face on screen. He was greeted with the sight of his modeling brother.

“What, Adrien? I’m making cookies.”   
“You’ve looked at the news, right?” Adrien’s hushed voice reached him. He glanced up at the TV, where Najda Chamack was addressing Paris about the revealing of the new statues of the two heros.

“Watching it now. Aren’t you supposed to be there with Ladybug?” Felix asked as he struggled to stir the dough.

“Yeah, about that. I’m actually at fencing practice. I need you to come pretend to be me so I can escape.” 

Felix groaned, grabbing the bowl and covering it with saran wrap. He shoved it into the fridge.

“Fine. Give me five minutes.”

“Thanks Fe! You’re the best!”   
Felix arrived and started changing into Adrien’s fencing uniform. He looked at the door.

“Thanks for the cover, Fe. You’re the best.” Chat Noir told him, grinning.

“I’m aware. But make this fast, you have 20 minutes before I get benched for being too aggressive.” Felix turned to his brother.

“Don’t you mean, too ‘ _ Agrestive _ ’?”  Chat Noir joked, putting up two finger guns. Felix looked at his brother, before reeling his arm back and chucking the fencing helmet at him. Chat dodged, laughing, before giving him his classic two-finger salute and leaping out the window.

Felix grabbed the helmet and put it on, trying to become his brother.

“You did what?” Felix yelled at his brother a mere two hours later as he stared at the news.

“I may have  _ accidentally _ caused an Akuma…” Adrien chuckled nervously.

“Adrien!” Felix whirled around to glare at his brother, the video footage of Chat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa.

“I’ll fix it! I swear!” Adrien turned around to see Plagg munching on cheese. Plagg’s eyes widened when he saw Adrien punch his fist out. 

“No! I’m still chewing!” Plagg complained as he was sucked into the ring.

* * *

Week 3. Felix was spending most of his time baking or looking at her social media. He didn’t even realize what day it was until he arrived at school.

“...And Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody!” Mme. Bustier called. Felix was snapped out of his daze as he watched the class file out of the room.

Valentine’s Day?

He watched as Bridgette walked out of the room with her Alya. Adrien tossed the paper he was writing in the garbage and left with Nino. Felix left, following them.

“How’s it feel to be completely alone on Valentine’s Day, Fe? Missing a certain someone?” Adrien asked smugly.

“Never. These last few weeks have been the best time of my life.” Felix said nonchalantly.

“Who said I was talking about Brigette?” Adrien laughed. Felix narrowed his eyes.

“I hate you.” Felix replied, walking outside to see Marinette, Bridgette and Alya talking to Max and Kim. Kim held out a box to the three girls, who cooed over it.

“It’s gorgeous, Kim! She’s gonna be ecstatic!” Marinette said happily. 

“Technically, she still has to accept it.” Kim shrugged. Then he inhaled sharply. “What if she says no?” He cried.

“She won’t!” Marinette reassured him.

“Love is in the air, Fe. Maybe you should try talking to Bri. She’ll be dumbstruck to see you actually willingly talking to her.” Nino laughed.

“Maybe you should go talk to Marinette. You two would be be annoyingly cute together. Or maybe Alya. How about you stay out of my private life?” Felix snapped. Adrien and Nino shared a glance.

“Fe, you’re becoming very irritable. Go talk to Bri. You’ve been obsessing over her. I’ve seen your search history.” Adrien said worriedly.

“Shut up.” Felix hissed. He stormed away.

* * *

Bridgette was walking home from the store, after picking up some baking supplies for her parents. Today was when they were hit hard with customers, and she was completely willing to help. She turned a corner, and noticed a blond figure walking her way. She was about to call out, before she realized it was Felix, not Adrien. She swallowed, and turned her head away. 

Felix saw Bridgette walking down the sidewalk, and immediately fumbled with the box in his hand.  _ He didn’t want to deliver it personally _ ! 

Bridgette was ambling closer to him when she heard a whooshing sound overhead. She glanced up, and her eyes widened as she saw a red and black figure with large wings glaring down at the couples. He grabbed a large arrow, placed it on his bow and shot a man holding hands with a woman. Bridgette watched horrified as the person’s lips turned black and they started yelling and screaming at their significant other. He continued this act until every couple was split apart. She followed the Akuma’s gaze to Felix, and the box in his hand.

The arrow was nocked and shot before she could react. He was hit, his face turning to the side as he fell to the ground.

“Felix!!!” She cried, rushing forwards as the Akuma fled. A glint on his chest revealed a familiar brooch.

“Kim.” She muttered as she ran towards the fallen blond.

“Are you alright?” She asked hurriedly, as he sat up, looking at his chest, where he was hit.

“... I  _ think _ so. Nothing happened.” He looked up at her as her heart crunched. His lips were still pink.

The arrow didn’t affect him at all... Yikes.

“Good.” She stood and left him sitting there, hoping her sister was taking care of poor Kim.

* * *

Marinette and Bridgette were trying hard to play it cool when their doorbell finally rang. Marinette had called Alya for some help in dealing with their non-french-speaking Great Uncle. Marinette had already shot down Bridgette’s idea of calling him Grunkle Cheng.

Marinette opened the door, and both girls almost had heart-attacks.

“Hey Marinette. Bridgette.” Adrien waved, Felix glancing them over before looking away.

Bridgette frowned, seeing Felix here. They still had four days until the month was up. 

“Adrien?” Marinette shrieked. “What are you d-doing here?” She asked, flailing her arms.

“Alya said you needed someone to speak Chinese. Well, here we are. Translators at your service.” Adrien did a little bow, which struck Bridgette as very… Chat Noir of him. She knew that Marinette didn’t notice. Felix even raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, come in!” She let the boys in. Cheng raised an eyebrow, but smiled when they started up a conversation with the chef. The girls shared a glance, and looked at Alya’s messages. Basically, they read. 

“You’re welcome girl! Hope you like my surprise! You owe me a thousand croissants for this, though!”

Bridgette texted Alya some choice words before leaning towards her sister.

“We’re the ones who are Chinese, but these white boys can speak it better than we can.” Marinette giggled. Felix glanced over at them, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She ignored him, sticking to her promise.

She went to grab the container of spinach puffs the anonymous person gave her for Valentine’s day. There were a good few left, so she started handing them out.

“Where’d you get these, Bridgette?” Adrien asked.

“Someone anonymously gave them to us for Valentine’s day. They’re really good. It’s cute to have a secret admirer.” She giggled, tossing the empty box in the garbage. Adrien looked smugly at his brother, who was staring down at his creation.

The four of them were discussing Chloe’s cheating in the competition. The knew that she had sabotaged their uncle’s soup, but wanted to know how. Their uncle was destroyed over it. Completely ashamed of his disgrace.

Bridgette was thinking hard when the light streaming in from outside turned amber. The group glanced at the doors, to see them completely covered in a sticky, gooey substance. Adrien reached out to touch it, but Felix pulled him backwards. Bridgette rolled her eyes, recognizing the smell. The girls dipped down and scooped some from the leak under the door. They shared a glance.

“Caramel?” They said together. They both licked their fingers clean. Felix and Adrien felt their mouths become dry.

“Yeah. A little too sweet for my taste. I would’ve added less-.”

“Sugar granules? Yeah. Sorta get what you mean. Still good.”   


“Why are we discussing this?” Felix asked impatiently as a flying dumpling appeared near them. The boys reflexively placed themselves in front of the girls.

The girls shared a look when they noticed they were behind the boys. They rolled their eyes, pushing past them and getting a closer look at the dumpling. Marinette reached out and flicked it. They leapt backwards when the hologram appeared.

“Is that-?”   
“Yeah. It is.” Marinette cut her sister off with a sigh. Their Great Uncle had been akumatized, and was addressing the hotel.

“I’m gonna try to find any stragglers.” Adrien said, running off with Felix.

“We’ll look for a way out of here!” Marinette called. Bridgette shoved her into a closet, and she transformed.

Bridgette raced up the stairs, only to collide with Felix.

“Ow!” They clutched their heads as they yelled out. Bridgette shook off her pain. She went to continue on her path, but Felix grabbed her arm.

“Where’s Marinette?” He asked.

“Looking for a way out.” She said. He didn’t let go of her arm.

“Talk to me. Please.” He asked, no,  _ begged _ her.

She finally looked him in the eye. “You wanted this.” She continued on her way.

* * *

He walked into school, shoulders hunched as his eyes scanned the room. He didn’t see any ravenettes, so he went to class.  


When his eyes landed on Bridgette, she smiled and waved.

“Hi, Felix.” 

The class slowly became silent, looking at the pair as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Hi, Bridgette.” He said. Hushed whispers filled the room.

* * *

Adrien insisted that Felix came with him to Marinette’s.

“Felix! I can’t go there alone! I’ve never met her parents and Bridgette will be all alone if I have to practice with Marinette! Please?” He begged, placing his hands together and looking into his brother’s eyes.

“What am I supposed to do while I’m there? Watch you two play?”

“Hang with Bridgette! You two are getting along now, right?” He asked.

“I guess.”

“Yay!” Adrien hugged his brother, who moved the spinach puffs out of the way. He took off the apron and dusted himself off.

“When is she expecting you?”

“Sometime today.” Adrien shrugged.

“You didn’t tell her a time?”

“No. Was I supposed to?”

“Ugh.”

They arrived a few minutes later, and the sound of crashing came from the floor above them.

“Marinette never mentioned a competition.” Sabine told the boys. Felix refrained from rolling his eyes.   


“We just got paired up today.” Adrien explained.

“Felix, are you in the competition too?”

“No, madame. I am not as skilled as my brother in the art of videogames.” Felix glanced at Adrien.

“What do you enjoy doing, dear?” Sabine asked. Felix was struck by the motherly attitude. He hadn’t felt that in over a year. He held back tears and cleared his throat.

“I enjoy baking, nowadays. It’s a new hobby that I’ve come to enjoy.”   


“That’s coincidental, considering we own a bakery.” Tom laughed. Adrien and Felix shared a glance. The amount of parental emotions they were feeling was overwhelming. A laugh was more rare than a smile in their home.

“What do you enjoy baking the most, Felix?”

“I don’t have a preference. Adrien does enjoy it when I bake anything sugary, though.”

“I can’t blame you, Adrien. I’ve always had a sweet tooth myself.” Bridgette said from the stairs. Marinette smiled shyly at Adrien.

“Uh, come on up, Adrien.”

“Nice meeting you.” Adrien waved at the girl’s parents before heading up the stairs, passing Bridgette.

“Bridgette, do you mind taking the next order for us? We’ve worked all day. Felix can go upstairs if he wants.” Sabine suggested.

“Absolutely, Maman.” Bridgette nodded.

“Actually, if you are comfortable with it, I’d like to help Bridgette. Maybe she can give me some pointers on baking.” Felix said, biting his tongue afterwards as the parents shared a look.

“Of course, Felix. Go ahead! I’m happy Bridgette will have some help down there.” Tom smiled. Felix held back a cry.

“Thank you.” He said, holding the door open for Bridgette. The parents shook their heads.

“Such nice boys. Thin, though. Mari mentioned modelling. Maybe…” Sabine trailed off.

“Croissants?” Tom finished her thought.

“Good idea.” Sabine smiled at her husband.

Felix watched as Bridgette effortlessly mixed the batter and poured them into the pans. She tossed the pans into the oven, and started helping him.

“We’re gonna move fast, alright?”

“Sure. What do I do?”

“I’ve memorized the recipe already, but here’s the sheet. We’re making 12 batches, because we need to make the cupcakes into a picture with the icing. I’ll help you as we go, alright?”

“Sure.” Felix started making the batter for the next batch.

Soon, they fell into a routine. Felix would make the batter, Bridgette would pan it and put it into the oven.

As they were making the last batch and the first batches were coming out of the oven, the bell on the door jingled. Bridgette wandered out to the front.

“Hey Bridgette.” A male voice said. Felix stiffened.

“Hi, Jean-Claude. How’s you day been?” Bridgette greeted pleasantly.

“It just got a whole lot better.” Jean-Claude said huskily. Felix peeked out from the kitchen to see Bridgette leaning backwards as Jean-Claude leaned forwards. He was a grade above them, and Felix hated his guts.

“Um, that’s good. What can I get for you…?” She trailed off as he grabbed her chin roughly. Felix slammed the bowl on the table, making a loud smash. Jean-Claude’s head snapped up, and he looked at the angry blond.

“Are you gonna buy something or am I gonna need to kick you out?” Felix asked rudely. Jean-Claude slowly grinned.

“I want something money can’t buy, Agreste. What are you gonna do about it?”

“We don’t offer what you’re looking for here. Or in Paris at all. Go look in another country.” Felix said, taking a step forwards.

“What I’m looking for is right here. You can go now, little boy.” Jean-Claude shooed Felix away. The blond grit his teeth as the brunet leaned towards Bridgette.

“Jean-Claude, please don’t.” She muttered. He grabbed her, pulling her close. 

“She said to stop.” Felix growled. The fool didn’t answer, and Felix saw his hands slip down her back, touching somewhere they shouldn’t. He stepped forwards again, but Bridgette shoved his chest. Hard.

Jean-Claude found himself two meters away, on the ground. He looked up to see Felix admiring Bridgette with curiosity.

“That’s enough, Jean-Claude. Leave now please.” Bridgette said sternly.

“I never got what I wanted!” He growled.

“We have the right to refuse service to you. Get out before you regret it.” Felix snarled. Almost cat-like, Bridgette noticed.

Jean-Claude huffed but stormed out of the building. He bumped into another customer.

“Watch where you’re going!” Chloe hissed at the man. He didn’t give her a second glance as he muttered to himself.

“Saluuuutt, Bridgette!” Chloe called as she sauntered into the Bakery.

“Oh, hi Chloe.” Bridgette smiled kindly. Chloe ignored Felix and leaned onto the counter, grinning at Brigette.

“Sooo… there’s this lame charity event I’ve got to go to, and Adrien is busy. You’ll come, won’t you?” She asked slyly.

“Wow, Chloe. You’ve already run out of guys to take as a date, so you’re switching to the other gender? That’s sad. You might as well ask Ladybug if you’re gonna pick a girl.” Felix butt in.

Chloe snapped towards him, her eyes wide and angry.

“BITE ME, AGRESTE!!” She snarled, her voice carrying through the building. Felix smirked.

“Sure, Chloe. I’ll go with you. When is it?” Bridgette said, hoping to calm her attitude.

“The 24th, 7-10 pm. I’ll pick you up at 6:30, okay? You can borrow one of my dresses, alright? It’s gonna compliment your eyes so nicely.” Chloe smiled.

“That’s nice of you, Chloe. I’ve already got a dress I could wear though, and you know how clumsy I am. I wouldn’t want to ruin your dress. Thanks, though.” Bridgette giggled. Felix shook his head.

“Well, is there something we can get you, Chloe? Because if not, you can leave now.” Felix huffed. She turned and glared.

“I’ll have three ladybug cupcakes.” She said, eyes never leaving his. She slammed the money on the counter. Felix grabbed the three and handed them to Bridgette, going back into the kitchen and finishing up the cupcakes.

“I’ll see you then, Bri! Make sure the dress is long, cause it’s more fancy than the last one, okay?” Chloe called. Bridgette assured her that it is.

She walked back into the kitchen and took out the last of the cupcakes from the oven.

“Fe.” She called.

“What?” He snapped.

“Thanks for dealing with Jean-Claude like that.” She hummed as she finished up with the cupcakes.

He didn’t answer for a while.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Felix was baking again, the news on full blast. He was watching it closely, because Ladybug had just fled the scene, leaving his brother to take care of the new Akuma, who happened to be Chloe. She was upset with something Ladybug had said or something. He didn’t care. He never liked her to begin with.  


“Oh no!” The reporter yelled. Felix’s eyes snapped up to the screen. He inhaled. “Looks like Antibug has Chat Noir all trussed up - right over the rooftop edge!” The captions read “Breaking News! On the Scene! This is a PG-13 Broadcast!”

Felix stared as Antibug got distracted and left. A small figure came to where she was standing beforehand, and started pulling the pole towards her. He watched small hands start untying the bonds. Chat Noir listened to something that was unheard by the reporters, and nodded. 

The figure dashed away, and Felix caught a flash of short raven pigtails.

Later, when Adrien arrived home, Felix cornered him, his apron still on from when he was cooking furiously to distract his thoughts.

“You’re marrying Marinette!” He yelled at his brother. Adrien raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Plagg.

“Not that I’m complaining, but I thought you didn’t like Marinette.” Adrien had flashbacks to all the glares he gave the stuttering girl.

“I like Chloe  _ Bondage-ois _ even less!” Felix jabbed his finger into his brother’s chest. Adrien chuckled. 

“Whatever you say, Fe.”

* * *

Adrien leapt through the window, landing dramatically while his transformation wore off. Felix watched as his brother stood and cringed. His face was smeared with dirt.

“Adrien…” Felix gestured to his own face.

“Ah, yeah. I was thrown into a garden and face-planted into the dirt.” Adrien itched behind his ear sheepishly. Plagg appeared on his shoulder.

“Geez, kid. You’re filthy.” Plagg licked his forehead, trying to clean him.

“Plagg, c’mon! Just lemme take a shower!” Adrien ducked away. He snuck into the bathroom and Plagg shrugged.

“Fine. I’ll be back.” He zoomed out the wall and onto the street. Felix narrowed his eyes.

By the time Adrien was out of the shower, Plagg had returned. Felix squinted, then recoiled.

“Plagg, get that out of here!” He yelled. Plagg raised an eyebrow, before hanging it over Adrien’s head. Adrien ducked away from the dead mouse.

“Plagg, why do you have that?” Adrien cried.

“Cause you’re too skinny. You need to eat, kid. Quit being so body-conscious at such a young age.” He held the mouse out for Adrien, who squirmed. “I even caught this for you! I know how bad you are at hunting!”

“That’s nice, but I’m  _ really _ not hungry…” Adrien scurried away, leaving the room. Plagg followed him. Felix rolled his eyes and continued reading. 

They showed up a few minutes later, Adrien trying to grab something out of Plagg’s hands.

“Put that down! That’ll blind you if you point it in your eyes!” Adrien warned.

Plagg pointed it towards the ground, and pressed the button. A tiny red dot appeared on the ground. Adrien froze, and Felix groaned. Plagg had gotten hold of the laser pointer.

“Plagg, don’t!” Felix said, standing up, only to be tackled by a stumbling Adrien.

“Felixdidyouseethatreddot?” Adrien demanded from on top of his brother. 

Felix turned around to look at his brother lying across his back. “ADRIEN!”

* * *

Felix adjusted his tie as his father appeared in the doorway. Gabriel gave his two sons a quick once over before deciding they were to his liking. Adrien was wearing a vibrant green tie to match his eyes, while Felix wore a blue one. They had matching black suits with white shirts, and their hair was styled to perfection as usual. The only difference was Adrien wore a silver ring. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, but turned away as the boys’ bodyguard stood behind him.

“Ready?” He asked. The guard nodded once.

“Boys, you know the drill. You’re representing the company. Be on your best behavior. Don’t make useless mistakes. I’ll be donating to the charity once you return.” Gabriel turned and left the boys.

The boys arrived on the scene, and camera flashes blinded them. The Gorilla pushed the boys inside.

“So, uh…” Adrien started as they weaved through the crowd. “I sorta… told Chloe I wasn’t coming. So if you see her, I’m gone. Just letting you know.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “I know. She brought Bridgette, so I’m sure she’ll be distracted.” His eyes swept the room.

“Maybe she should’ve brought Sabrina too, so she will have someone to talk to when you sweep Bridgette off her feet.” Adrien nudged his brother’s shoulder, before shaking hands with the man in front of them. Felix ignored the jab.

Felix was mid-sentence when his eyes accidentally fell onto the two raven beauties in the room. One was wearing a slimming blue dress that fell to the ground elegantly after reaching her thigh. The sleeves were lace and gorgeous on her pale skin. The other was wearing a mouth dropping, dark gray gown that flowed like water off her body. Off the shoulder, silky, and oh dear lord  _ open backed.  _ Felix felt the saliva in his mouth evaporate from the heat. He wondered if she could help him with that prob-. He stopped himself when Adrien nudged his shoulder. He turned back to the man he was speaking to.

“I apologize. I was distracted.” He had trouble getting the words out of his mouth because there is no way he was sorry for seeing that. “What did I miss?”

But Adrien was no longer listening. His eyes had fallen on the Dupain-Cheng girls, and his green eyes were wide.

“Is that-?” He forced out.

“Yes.” Felix muttered. The man grinned when he saw the girls, even if he stared a little too long for Felix to be comfortable. 

“Well, I see what has you boys’ tongue’s tied. I’ll let you greet the newest guests.” The famous business man wandered off, hearing whispers of the two girls as he went.

“Um…” Adrien hadn’t taken his eyes off Marinette.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Felix took a step forwards, when a blonde girl in a over-the-top Cinderella style princess gown tackled Bridgette. The girl stumbled, but Marinette (who was standing a little over than five feet away at the desserts table) lashed out and caught both girls rather quickly. Felix was taken aback at the girl’s strength and speed. He didn’t think she could move that quick. Especially in a slim dress and heels.   


“Oh, hey Chloe!” Bridgette greeted.

“Bri! You came! And you… brought your sister…” Chloe narrowed her eyes at Marinette.

“Our parents are catering the desserts, so they sent her to make sure everything goes smoothly.” Bridgette explained. Felix walked over, Adrien behind him in a trance. 

“Hello ladies.” He said as he appeared next to Bridgette’s shoulder. She gasped and jumped, before exhaling roughly.

“Hi, Feli-.” She was cut off by two loud sounds. One a squeak from Marinette as she finally realized Adrien was next to her and staring at her, and the other a screech from Chloe who had spotted Adrien as well.

“Adrikins!” Chloe launched herself at Adrien, who tore his eyes from Marinette to catch Chloe before she knocked him down. He turned to Marinette, who was retracting her arms from trying to catch Chloe again. 

“Hi, Marinette.” He said shyly.

“H-hi, Adrien.” She managed to say.

“You look stunning. Did you make the dress?” He asked. Her face turned red.   


“U-u-uh, yeah. Tha-thank you.”   


“She made mine too!” Bridgette gave a twirl, causing the dress to billow outwards. It rose upwards, and Felix had to bite his tongue from crying out at the view of her calves, which the heels made look much better than usual. Marinette grinned at the sight of her sister showing off her outfit.

“You look lovely, Bridgette.” Felix told her. She smiled back.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Agreste.”   


“Um, what about me???” Chloe spat out. Adrien peeled her hands off him.

“I love the dress, Chloe. And your hair is down! It looks great!” Bridgette told her honestly, even though the compliments were quick, like Bridgette was trying to save the group from her tantrum. Felix watched as Chloe purred at Adrien.

“What do you think, Adrien?”

“You look nice, Chloe.” Adrien said offhandedly. She narrowed her eyes, but squealed loudly when she heard music.

“Let’s dance!” She grabbed for his hand, but he moved it away, right into Marinette’s.

“Actually, Marinette said she would dance with me earlier, sorry gotta go bye!”

“I did what?” She asked. “Whoa!” He dragged her away quickly, almost running, from the fuming blonde.

Chloe growled. “Fine. Bri, wanna dance?” Chloe asked.

“Sure!” Bridgette grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her to the floor, leaving Felix behind. He picked an empty table, one with a good angle towards the dance floor. He saw the girls dancing around each other goofily.  Chloe obviously tried to look attractive and sexy as she danced, but in such a ridiculous dress, she looked positively insane. Bridgette, on the other hand, wasn’t trying to look good, but she ended up being the most eye catching of all. Felix watched as people turned and stared at the two dancing, mainly men. Felix felt jealously boiling in his stomach, until he saw Chloe snarl at any man who came close to them. Then he felt better.

* * *

 

Marinette was trying to comprehend what was happening. First, she had just danced with Adrien. For about an hour. AN HOUR.

Then, after they were sweating and tired, Marinette physically bumped into the Max Gautier, the famous designer, who Adrien knEW PERSONALLY AND INTRODUCED HER TO.

Then, M. Gautier had complimented her on her work, saying he had been admiring her and her sister’s dresses all night and had trying to place the designer who made them. He said they were so exquisitely unique and beautiful, that he would like to see more.

Then he gave her his business card and phone number, saying he’d like to meet up with her sometime soon and talk about working at his company with an internship, until she graduated high school. Then she would likely have access to a full time job.

She almost passed out, but luckily, Adrien caught her and brought her to sit down.

While she was drinking water to help her nerves, Adrien watched over her.

He was finding it odd that she could so calmly leap five feet and catch two falling 100 pound girls, but when introduced to someone famous she almost collapsed. He wondered if their introduction would have been different if the gum incident hadn’t happened. He watched her curiously, and she turned red at his stare.

“Sorry about that…” She muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

“About what?” 

“Almost passing out, embarrassing you in front of M. Gautier.” She looked at him guiltily.

He laughed. “That’s nothing! One time I accidentally tripped and knocked him over! He sprained his ankle and was in the hospital for weeks from a concussion!” 

Marinette let out a laugh, but covered her mouth to stop it. Adrien chuckled.

“Tha-that’s pretty bad. But it’s nothing compared to the time I was babysitting Manon Chamack, and her finger almost got stuck in my blender. I was about to turn it on when she started screaming in my ear. I fell over and ended up wedged into the sink!” She told him. He started laughing, which turned into them telling each other embarrassing stories until they couldn’t breathe.

Marinette was drying her tears when a server came up to her.

“Excusez moi, Monsieur et Mademoiselle. Are you Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”   


“Um,” Marinette shared a glance with Adrien. “I am one of them. Who are you looking for?”   


“Mademoiselle Marinette.”   


“Then yes, I am her.” Marinette said.

“There is a problem with the pastries. I was told to find you.”

“Oh no!” Marinette leapt to her feet. “Is it the Tartelettes?” She asked desperately.

“I am unsure Mademoiselle. Follow me.” He led her through the crowd. Adrien was about to follow them, when he heard arguing and found Chloe yelling at a server. Bridgette stood next to her with Felix, frowning at the sight. Adrien overheard something about the food being tasteless.

“...and you’ll never work here again! When he finds out about this travesty you’ll be sorry!”

“Chloe. That’s unfair. It’s not this man’s fault.” Adrien butted in. 

“I don’t care! He needs to fix it now!” Chloe was becoming more red by the second. She opened her mouth, but Bridgette stepped forwards.   


“Chloe. Enough.” She demanded. Chloe turned, but slowly calmed down under her gaze.

“Fine. Only for you, Bri. Let’s get some other food.” Chloe stormed off, dragging Bridgette behind her. Felix apologized the the man. Adrien watched them go while Felix walked up to him.

“Where’d Marinette go?”

“Something came up with the pastries. I should go check if she needs help.”

“I’ll go with you. Get away from the crazy women. Even though Marinette isn’t much different.” Felix muttered. Adrien led the way through the crowd, to see Marinette hunched over the cream colored pastries, while a young man chatted her up.

Clearly, Marinette wasn’t interested. She only glanced up everyone once and awhile, and that was to glare at him. The guy didn’t notice. He placed his hand on her hip, and quicker than lightning, she switched the frosting bag to her other hand and grabbed onto his, slowly twisting it around. The guy’s eyes widened and soon he was gasping in pain, crying out quietly. Marinette’s focus didn’t leave the pastries.

“Are you done?” She asked quietly. Adrien stepped in.

“Wow, Marinette. Those look great.” He complimented the pastries. She shot him a dazzling smile, but her eyes were on the man next to her.

“T-thanks Adrien.” She felt her grip loosen and the guy withdrew his hand. He glared at her, growling and raising his hand slightly. Her eyes widened and she prepared to dodge his blow, when the back of his tux was yanked and the man went flying across the ground. Marinette blinked at the sight before her.

Adrien, snarling quietly at the man who was laying five feet away from them, had clearly been the one who pulled the guy away. She gasped slightly when she felt someone at her shoulder. Bridgette placed her hand on her arm.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. He didn’t do anything.” Marinette shyly looked at Adrien as he spoke with two of the security guards. They hauled the man up and walked him to the door.

Adrien turned on her, and his expression softened.

“What did he do?” He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Nothing. Just talked.” She told him, watching as he dazedly wandered out the door.

“Good. I’d hate to think I was too late.”

“You had impeccable timing.” Bridgette assured him. Marinette smiled gratefully, when her eyes caught the clock near them. She gasped.

“I’m late!” She cried out, gathering her things. Bridgette helped her, promising to take her place for their parents. Marinette raced out of the building, and that’s when Adrien realized that, he too, was late.

He left Felix and Bridgette to go meet Ladybug for patrol. 

* * *

Adrien and Felix were sitting at a cafe. Adrien had ordered an iced caramel latte, and Felix got an espresso. Felix had brought a book with him and was studying France’s history.

Adrien was in an annoyed sort of mood, so unsurprisingly, he attacked his brother and his ego.

“Is it lonely up there on your pedestal, Felix?”

“No lonelier than the single remaining brain cell in your head, Adrien.” Felix replied instantly. Adrien huffed. 

“Oh my god, bite me.” Adrien growled, sipping his coffee.

“If you taste anything like that disgusting beverage you’re drinking, I’d rather not.”

* * *

The class photo was taking way too long to take. Felix just wanted to leave. But  _ of course _ , Marinette couldn’t let Juleka not be in the picture. Sure, he like the fact that she stood up to Chloe being an idiot, but this was just wasting time.

The picture was ruined when Marinette yelled and no one actually looked at the camera. Oh well. He never thought class pictures were worth his time anyways.

He was standing with Adrien when a pink clown-like figure settled down in the middle of the room. The principal’s eyes widened.

“W-who are you?” He asked.

“I am the unmistakable Reflekta! Get ready for your new look!’ She cackled, holding her hand out and firing a beam of light at him. He turned into her. 

She cackled again, shooting beams at everyone in sight. He watched Bridgette get turned, and Alya. He didn’t see Marinette and Adrien, but suddenly he was hit too. He glanced down and cringed at the outfit.

“Dad would never let me leave the house in this.” He muttered. People fled to classrooms and closets as the crazy lady zapped everyone in sight. 

He saw Bridgette standing where she was before, still looking at her outfit. Alya pulled out her phone and started filming when Chat Noir appeared. She found a safe hiding place, but Bridgette was oblivious to her actions. She narrowed her eyes at the figure.

“Oh, Juleka.” She sighed. She didn’t notice Chat Noir, or realize the danger she was about to be in.

Another pink figure grabbed her hand, yelling “Don’t just stand there!  _ Run _ Bridgette!”

“Felix?!” She questioned as he dragged her somewhere safe. She glanced down to see him sprinting in the five inch heels. She stumbled along after him, trying to keep up since he still had her hand.

“Wait, how are you running in these shoes??” She cried as she stumbled again.

“I take  _ ballet _ idiot!” He yelled back.

* * *

Felix was walking home from school, when the newest Akuma appeared on the street, yelling and cackling. A black figure appeared in front of Felix before he could react, scooping him up and shooting into the air.

“We must stop meeting like this, Monsieur Agreste.” Chat Noir said cheekily to his brother. Felix gripped to Adrien’s shoulders.

“Adrien, if you drop me I swear-.” He didn’t finish the thought as his brother dropped him off at home. Adrien swung out to battle the Akuma, leaving Felix to walk through the door alone.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Instead of hopping through their bedroom window like normal, Adrien had to walk through the front door. Felix ran at him, his anger evident by his face.

“Why isn’t it coming off?” He growled, holding up his hand to show Adrien the silver ring. Plagg peeked out from behind Adrien.

“Wait, it went to you? Thank god! I was worried it would go to a random stranger!” He followed them to their room.

“I’m not sure. Plagg explained it, but it doesn’t make sense.” Adrien sighed, feeling naked without his ring. Felix tugged on it again, and his finger popped. He yelled out.

“Stop, kid! It’s not gonna come off, okay? It’s really rare that this happens, but it’s happened before.”

“You just need to relax.” Tikki looked between Bridgette, who was hyperventilating.

“How can I relax if they aren’t coming off?” Bridgette cried, prying at the earrings attached to her ears.

“I should’ve warned you. I felt the shift in the power this morning. Bridgette, they aren’t going to come off. I’m sorry. You just need to breathe.”

“Breathe? I have a Miraculous stuck to my finger!” Felix shook his hand violently.

“Yeah, we know. This has happened before. Twins are much more prone to it than normal siblings, so this should’ve been expected. Basically, for an unknown amount of time, the power of the Miraculous is gonna be shifted to you instead of Adrien. Don’t worry, you guys look so much alike the public won’t know the difference. The only problem is that Ladybug might.” Plagg explained. Adrien’s eyes widened. Suddenly the problem seemed much worse than it was.

“Okay. I’m stuck with it. Am I gonna be okay?” Bridgette breathed out.

“Of course! You’ll have the exact same powers Marinette has. The only difference is that your hair is longer and eyes are a different color. The public won’t care, though. You’re gonna do fine.” Tikki assured her.

“How did this even happen?” Marinette wondered.

“Simple. The Miraculous Energy fluctuates. Sometimes you’ll notice that you feel a little stronger than usual. That’s because it moves like water, in a way. Like the ocean, it can’t be controlled. And sometimes, the tides shift more than usual. In this case, it shifts to the person with the closest energy reading as the Chosen One. In this case, it was your brother. In the past, it has happened with random people that were just really similar to the hero. Not fun to explain. But this is good. I sensed something weird this morning, but I thought it was a normal shift. I didn’t expect this.” Plagg shrugged.

“You should’ve told us, Plagg.” Adrien groaned. “Ladybug’s gonna know something's up! She’s smart like that! And then she’ll figure out who we are and everything’s gonna go to hell.” He buried his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. Chat’s not gonna know because you’ll be talking to Bridgette through an earpiece. Like the ones you and Alya used at the zoo.” Tikki suggested. The girls shared a glance.

“Okay. This might actually work…” Marinette pulled out the earpieces.

“So how are we gonna communicate? Ladybug and Chat Noir have patrol tonight.” Adrien threw his hands into the air.

“Use the baton. It has a phone.” Plagg suggested. The brother’s looked at each other.

“I don’t see why not…” Felix looked at the ring.

“You should transform, Fe. Make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Do I have to wear that horrible outfit?” Felix asked. Adrien bristled. Plagg smirked.

“How do you feel about thigh boots and pink cat paws?” Plagg suggested. Adrien laughed loudly. Felix glared.

“Nevermind. Plagg, claws out!” Felix couldn’t help himself as he did certain motions during his transformation. He landed dramatically, and saw Adrien’s smug face. He growled and looked into the mirror. In all honesty, he didn’t look that different. His eyes were styled like Chat’s, but blue instead of green. His hair was longer than his brothers, and he wasn’t as muscular. Other than that, he looked exactly like Chat Noir.

Bridgette looked no different than her sister, except her eyes were dark and gray, and her hair was much longer.

“Wow.” Adrien and Marinette gaped together, staring at their siblings. 

“Um, wow. Yeah.” Bridgette stared at her reflection.

“Uh, you sorta need to go. Now.” Adrien checked his watch. Felix cursed.

“Where am I going?”

“Top of the City Hall.” Marinette told her sister, fixing the earpiece in her ear as her sister left the house. 

“Okay. I’ll call you when I get there.” Felix tested out the baton and leapt from the window.

“Don’t be making catcalls!” Adrien called after him, before slapping himself for making a pun in such a dire situation. 

Bridgette stood on the top of the building, watching the sun set as Marinette rattled off facts to her.

“ _ -Also, heads up. Chat Noir is a huge flirt. Don’t let him get anywhere with it. Sorta lead him on a bit though, but stop the attempts at the last second. That’s how we work. _ ” Marinette buzzed in her ear.

“Don’t worry, Mari. Ladybug’s lips are safe with me. I just don’t know if I’m ready fighting-wise.” Bridgette sighed, gazing at the orange and purple sky.

“ _ DON’T MESS THIS UP FOR ME! _ ” Adrien’s frantic voice yelled at his brother. Felix chuckled, jumping from roof to roof, getting used to his new powers. 

“Chill, Adrien. I’ll pull this off. You worry too much.”

“ _ I’M WORRYING EXACTLY THE RIGHT AMOUNT, DAMMIT” _ Adrien snapped. Felix hung up on his overstressed brother and landed next to a red figure.

Bridgette flinched when Chat Noir landed next to her. He straightened and grinned. She stood quickly.

“Hey, bugaboo.” He bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. Bridgette chuckled and pushed his chest slightly, causing him to stumble backwards. The grin never left his face.

“Hey, kitty. Are you ready for patrol?” She asked, repeating the words Marinette told her.

“I was born ready!” He winked. Marinette sighed in her ear. “Where are you going?” He asked her, glancing at the city. Bridgette chuckled as Marinette sighed again.

“ _ I normally go to the east, him to the west. Not surprised he forgot. _ ”

“Silly kitty. I’ll go to the east, like usual. We’ll meet back here in an hour, alright?” Ladybug told Felix. He nodded, and bowed again.

“I’ll see you soon, M’lady.” 

“If you say so,” She teased. 

He leapt off the roof, causing Bridgette to freeze up. Only when he bounced onto the next roof did she relax. Marinette grumbled incoherently as Bridgette swung from roof to roof.

Patrol went by quickly, as there were no threats in the city, and Bridgette leapt through the sunroof, grinning brightly as she transformed back.

“How’d it go?” Marinette asked excitedly.

“Amazing! I can’t believe you live like this!” Bridgette started ranting about how free she felt as Ladybug.

“It is pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Marinette murmured, gazing out at the window.

* * *

Marinette just wouldn’t stop screaming. And screaming. And screaming some more.

“Marinette!” Bridgette interrupted. “Why are you screaming?”

“Tikki’s gone!” She shrieked.

“What?” Bridgette gasped.

“Chloe took her! I accidentally tripped and she flew out of my bag and oohhhh I’ve messed up!” She wailed. Bridgette started thinking, her eyes wide.

“Let’s head over to Chloe’s. Maybe I can ask her to give it back?”

“It’s Chloe! Once she finds something she likes, she never lets it go until it’s boring! Tikki’s still sick, too. What am I gonna do?” Marinette cried out. 

“Fine. Let’s do this. I transform, and steal it when she’s not looking.” Bridgette suggested. Marinette just looked at her, waiting for it to sink in.

“Aarrrghhh! Fine. What did you have planned?” 

“We just need to get in there, and take it back. Chloe’s gonna be distracted by the Prince, so we can retrieve her. Then we head home as if this never happened.” Marinette listed on her fingers.

“That's not a great plan,” Bridgette remarked. Marinette glared. 

“Unless you have another idea!” Marinette waited. Her sister looked at her. “I thought so. Let's go.”

* * *

 

“We're gonna get arrested,” Bridgette sighed as her sister put the pizza boxes in her arms. Marinette grumbled to herself as she adjusted her poncho, slipping the second helmet over her head. 

The girls were let in with ease, making Bridgette suspicious. She assumed it normally wasn't that easy, but ignored it as Marinette slipped to the emergency staircase and vaulted up the steps. Chloe screeched when she saw the girls and the boxes, shutting the elevator doors before the girls could dive in. 

Marinette slammed her fists against the shut doors and raced back down the hallway. Bridgette followed unwillingly, attempting to think of another plan. Unfortunately, her mind was blank. So she followed her sister until they literally ran into an akuma. 

Princess Fragrance, as she called herself, was in love with Prince Ali, and was determined to find and use her perfume to mind control him, just as she attempted them. They escaped just in time, using the nearest open room to hide as the akumatized victim spun in a circle, singing about her future husband and such. Marinette and Bridgette didn't seem to care about her as they opened the window and started to scale the outside wall to get to the roof. They froze when the window below them opened and a pole forced its way between them. They looked down to see Chat Noir herding people down his staff. One was Prince Ali. The other was Chloe. 

“Her,” Marinette hissed. Chat froze and looked up the building. The walls gleamed, as they were freshly scrubbed. He could’ve sworn heard something.   


“Chat Noir! Hurry before she changes me! I didn’t hire you to do nothing, lazy cat!” Chloe wailed. Chat Noir grumbled to himself, before sliding down the pole. Bridgette leaned over the railing on the roof as they drove off, sighing.

“Now what?” She asked, turning to see Marinette pulling her hair out of her head. Marinette gazed out to Paris. A dull thudding repeated in her ears. She was angry. She wanted her best friend back. And dammit, she’d get her back.    


Another window opened a floor below them, and Princess Fragrance rocketed out, leaving a perfume trail in her wake. 

Marinette looked around, grabbing her helmet and shoving it back on her head. Bridgette copied her movements, and soon Marinette was flying through air, straight towards the next roof, arms flailing. She rolled to a stop and waited for her sister to follow. They started leaping from roof to roof, following the pink smoke in the air. Bridgette vaulted over a deck chair and Marinette flipped over a railing, jumping over a street to the next roof. Bridgette followed suit, not failing to notice the crowd of people following them with cameras. Alya was in this crowd, racing ahead of everyone and commentating on what she saw.

“Wow! Look at that jump! Only Ladybug and Chat Noir can jump like that! Are these new superheroes? Or our famed Cat and Bug duo in disguise?” She called.

Marinette leaned over as she ran, grabbing a pair of ropes. She tossed one to her sister, and threw her own. It wrapped skillfully around a telephone pole, and she went into a freefall, the rope swinging her to the next roof. Her sister followed, landing gracefully in the alleyway next to her twin. They stood, pulling off their disguises and ropes, and running out to see the limousine destroyed and smoking.

The girls gasped, racing forwards and calling out to Tikki. The flipped over car parts until Marinette spotted a small red object on the floor of the car. She cried out, grabbing Tikki and cradling her.

“M-marinette…” She sighed. Bridgette and Marinette shared a glance.

“Tikki, are you still sick?”

“Y-yes. I need y-you to bring me to this location…”

* * *

 

The girls ran out of the small shop, cringing at their excuses.

“A rare-,”

“Flying breed-,”

“From the, uh,”

“Kingdom of Atchoo!”

Marinette grabbed her sister’s arm. Bridgette turned to see Marinette pointing at the bridge, where Princess Fragrance had prisoners. Tikki was handed off, and soon Ladybug flew across the rooftops of Paris. Marinette ran in the opposite direction, pulling out her cell and calling Alya.

Master Fu calmly walked out of his shop. His shirt pocket rustled, but Wayzz didn’t appear.

“They are handling it in a more desirable fashion than I anticipated. This test has proven the kwamis trust both siblings. They would’ve sent out a distress signal if this was an issue.”

Wayzz sighed, peeking out of the pocket.

“Master, we both know that our distress signals have been compromised. We could’ve located the Moth Miraculous by now, and saved Nooroo! But we have not been able to detect any sort of plea.” 

Master Fu hummed contentedly, “That is true, my friend. There is a flaw in my test. If you think it wise, I suggest we watch them more closely from now on? Appear to the outside more often?”

Wayzz was quiet, his thoughts deep in his mind. Sounds from the battle across the river rang out. They heard the new Ladybug’s classic tease to Chat Noir, “If you say so!” 

Master Fu finally turned his attention to his turtle kwami, the jade bracelet on his wrist gleaming.

“I will give you time to decide. But for now, we wait.”

* * *

Adrien was at a photoshoot, leaving his brother alone to consider what he was feeling.

He scribbled wrong answers on his homework sheets as he debated the following facts. Ladybug was beautiful. And strong. And powerful. And kind. And playful. And flirty. And she hated his puns, which made her irresistible.

Plagg flew over, eyes narrowed.

“You okay, Felix? You’re sweating a bit. And our bond feels like its… quivering. Usually means the chosen has realized something.” Felix’s eyes flickered to the picture of Ladybug, and Plagg’s eyes widened.

“No way!” Plagg yelled out, startling him. “You fell for Ladybug, didn’t you?!” Felix put his head in his hands. “Look at you, sourpuss! Oh my Fu! You did! This is too good! Wait until Adrien finds out you love the same girl he does! Oh this is great!” Plagg cackled maniacally. 

_ I want to die. _ Felix chanted in his head. _ I want to die. I want to die. _

* * *

“Felix!” Adrien hammered on the bathroom door. Plagg phased through it, sighing.

“He’s not responding. He’s eating sweets like crazy. He hasn’t slept in three days. Its awful.”   
“Why?” Adrien asked, dropping his hands from the door. “What’s wrong with him? Is he sick? He shouldn’t be eating sweets if he’s sick. Felix!” Adrien called again. Plagg snickered.

“Oh, he’s sick all right.  _ Love-sick _ .” A thump was heard from the room, and a bleary-eyed, angry Felix opened the door.

“I am  _ not _ in love,” Felix hissed, shutting the door. Adrien slipped in past the door and Plagg phased through. Ice cream coated his lips, and his hair was shaggy and unruly, like Chat Noir.

“Ladybug. Everyone falls for her. Without fail. Every time.” Plagg sighed. They watched Felix sit back down and start eating the ice cream again, glaring at the ground. “You okay kid?”

Felix didn’t answer. “Kid? That’s gonna go straight to your thighs, y’know.” Plagg warned. Felix turned his glare to Plagg, who laughed again. “Can’t get mad at me for telling the truth. It’s been three days. Build a bridge and get over it, Felix. Your grades are dropping. Once you accept it, you can start getting back to your normal schedule. And your dad won’t notice. Hurry up.” Plagg zoomed away. Adrien sat on the ground across from his twin.

“He’s right, you know. Just accept it. Ladybug is amazing. I couldn’t help falling for her, and neither can you. Now c’mon. Homework.” Adrien guided his brother out of the bathroom and continued his day. 

* * *

Both girls groaned in sync once Mrs. Chamack had left with her daughter. Marinette sighed, but started stitching up her Ladybug doll.

“Oh, we gotta meet Alya for the movie!” Bridgette realized, sitting up in her bed. 

“Oh, right!” Marinette stood up, plopping the doll down on their desk and grabbing her bag.

Tikki flew out of her little nook and into Marinette’s bag. The girls made their way to the station.

Bridgette and Marinette were looking for movie showings when Alya started repeatedly hitting them.

“Girls! Nine-o-clock!” She hissed.

“Mmm, no. There’s no nine-o-clock showing.” Marinette told her, still searching.

“Not that nine-o-clock,” Alya groaned, grabbing her friends heads, “this nine-o-clock!” She aimed their eyes in the direction of two blonde beauties, waiting for the train. 

“Hey b-mmhph!” Marinette’s hand cut Bridgette off as the train pulled into the station. Marinette dragged the girls into the train and started gazing dreamily at the boys through the window. Bridgette was next to her, smiling at her arguing friends. They had their heads together, and were bickering about something on their phone. Marinette sighed, and Felix twitched, glancing up at them and raising an eyebrow. Marinette squeaked and hid behind Alya, dragging Bridgette with her. Bridgette groaned as Alya awkwardly waved at the two boys, pretending the girls weren’t hiding behind her. Felix leaned to the side, and caught Bridgette’s eye. She smiled and stood, pulling her sister with her, who blushed and waved slightly at the blonde boys. Adrien raised an eyebrow but waved back nonetheless.

A gasp came from Alya, and both girls turned to see her slowly being enveloped by a red light. The girls inhaled sharply as Lady Wifi stood before them, cackling madly.

“Alya?” The girls asked.

“My name is Puppeteer! Where are those dolls, Marinette and Bridgette?” Lady Wifi yelled at them, causing screams to come from the people near them. Adrien and Felix pressed up against the glass, eyes wide with shock.

“I-We don’t have them, Puppeteer! They’re at home! Why do you want them?” Marinette asked, subtly popping her bag open and letting Tikki zoom out and into 

Bridgette’s jacket. 

“Because you said I could have them! But mommy said no! Gimme the dolls!” Lady Wifi lunged at them. Marinette pushed her sister out of the way. Marinette and Bridgette shared a horrified glance. 

“Manon?” The girls wondered.    


“It’s Puppeteer!” Lady Wifi shrieked. The train stopped, and she used her phone to place a “forward” button on the ground and zoom away on it. Marinette and Bridgette ran after her, Marinette shouting “Manon, this isn’t a game!”

“What do we do?” Bridgette cried.

“Tikki!” Marinette called. 

“Marinette, Bridgette!” Adrien called, Both girls blanched and swiveled around to see Adrien running towards them. 

“Ladies.” Another voice said behind them. They turned again to see Chat Noir standing before them.

“Chat Noir!” The girls said in surprise. The boys shared a glance.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked.

“Um, yeah. Alya just got transformed into an akuma, even though she’s being controlled by a girl we babysit, Manon, from a distance.” Bridgette explained.

“Manon called herself Puppeteer. She’s headed to our house, to find some dolls I made that she plays with.” Marinette finished.

“Your house?” Chat asked, then shook his head. “Okay, where do you live?”

“12 Rue Gotlib.”    


“I’ll take care of everything, girls. Adrien, will you find them someplace to stay safe?” Chat Noir asked. He nodded. The girls exchanged a glance.

“Actually, Brigette needs to be somewhere right now. Can you drop her off at Francois-Dupont high-school, Chat? I’ll, uh, s-stay with Adrien.” She smiled shyly at the blonde, who grinned back.

“Sure. C’mon, Bridgette. Off to school we go.” He grabbed her by the waist, causing a squeak to erupt from her mouth, and leapt out of the metro.

Marinette turned to Adrien and smiled nervously. He smiled back patiently, wondering if she would be able to speak and not stutter.

“Oh no!” She realized, fumbling with her phone. “I have to call Mrs. Chamack, about Manon!”

Bridgette transformed quickly and swung to her roof. She entered her room to see a battle commencing between Lady Wifi and Chat Noir.

Marinette raced along, Adrien calling her name behind her. But she was determined to save Alya and Manon. She burst into the doors of the Kids Plus TV studio and crashed into Mrs. Chamack.

“Marinette?” She cried.

“Mrs. Chamack! Where’s Manon?” She asked quickly, Adrien finally finding her through the confusing halls.

“She’s downstairs, why?”

“She’s been akumatized, and we need to get you to safety in case she holds a grudge against you. Can you evacuate the building?”

“Yes, I can. Where’s Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She asked as they walked down the halls.

“Taking care of another akuma. You’re daughter has the power to control people through a voodoo type of magic. All she needs are the dolls I made. If she gets all five, then she’ll be able to control three akuma’s and Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Marinette and Adrien both stopped in their tracks as she said those words. Neither realized the other had done the same, they were too focused on their own thoughts.

_ Technically _ , Marinette thought,  _ Bridgette isn’t Ladybug. I am. _

_ And that means, _ Adrien started to panic,  _ I’ll be transformed.  _

_ I’ll be controlled by Puppeteer. _

_ I’ll become a villain and try to harm my sibling.  _

Both teens started to panic, their minds racing.

‘Mrs. Chamack, I’m going to stay here, and try to find Manon. Maybe I can convince her I have the dolls or something. Get the building evacuated.”   
Marinette instructed. Mrs. Chamack raced off without another word. 

“I’ll stay too. I, uh, think you should leave, Marinette… Might be safer.”   


“I could say the same thing to you Adrien.” Marinette’s hands were shaking, and that made Adrien nervous. She didn’t stutter.

“Um, if you’re going to stay, I’ll just be on the other side of the building. Maybe if we’re separated it will be easier to stay safe.” He suggested. She nodded quickly, backing away.

“Y-yeah. That’s a good idea. Um… stay safe.” She dashed away, Adrien turning and going the opposite direction.

Bridgette was kicked backwards into her desk. She tumbled and hit her back hard. Chat Noir jumped down into the room and looked horrified.

“Ladybug!” He raced over, helping her up.

“Lady Wifi.” She muttered. “We need… Dolls… All of them… Gone…” Her eyes flew open from their dazed state.

“Wait…” Chat Noir looked at her, horrified. “You didn’t capture her akuma?”

“She didn’t have one. Puppeteer must have the akuma. Lady Wifi took all four dolls. We need to get them back!” Bridgette realized, her eyes widening. Ladybug leapt out the window, Chat on her heels.

Marinette was attempting to lock herself into a room when she heard some crashing sounds outside. She took a deep breath and peeked out, only to see Ladybug race by and Chat Noir on her heels. Chat Noir skid to a stop and stared at Marinette.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed.

“Ummm. Mrs. Chamack was here. I had to evacuate,” She explained.

“And you didn’t evacuate yourself?”   


“Well, i-it’s complicated. Help me lock myself in the room in case she gets ahold of the dolls.” She instructed.

“Are you that scared?” He asked.

“Not for myself. Help…” Her voice trailed off, as a red light started to make its way up her form . She shrieked and slammed the door shut. Felix stared, trying to remember when Marinette had been akumatized.

“No no no no no no,” He heard her muttering. Cautiously, he opened the door to find Ladybug sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, covering her ears and muttering to herself. Felix froze.

But… Marinette was in here. And Ladybug was with him. He saw both of them at the same time… Unless...

“The power shifted with her too.” He muttered. “Marinette was Ladybug, but the power shifted to someone else…” He breathed out deeply, and she froze.

Her head turned to him slowly, and a terrifying grin overtook her face. He stepped back slightly. Whoever the new Ladybug was, she was much less experience than Marinette. He wouldn’t be able to hold his own against her for long. Then he had another realization. Adrien would be transformed too.

Bridgette was running along when a horrified yowl came from a room near her. She stopped, and the yelling did too. A chill ran down her spine. Those noises weren’t human. Then, angry hissing assaulted her ears. She approached the doorway slowly, her yoyo at her side. She kicked the door open to see a dark room.    


“Hello?” She called out. Two green lights turned on in the corner of the room. Her eyebrows furrowed. They weren’t lights. They were eyes. Chat Noir’s eyes.

“But his eyes are blue…” She muttered, before realizing that until a few weeks ago, they had been green.

“The switch. It happened to them too. This is the real Chat Noir. The other one is a substitute.” She said aloud. The lights started moving upwards, and she realized he stood up. He was taller than her, and she suddenly felt scared and alone.

She remembered the last few weeks, and how Marinette was training her to fight like Ladybug. Marinette, even outside the costume, was a force to be reckoned with. She still retained the Ladybug powers outside the suit, just not as strong. Marinette has been known to throw buses in the suit. She realized that this was the original Chat Noir, who had as much training at Marinette. She whimpered, her heart pounding in her chest as a deep growl came from Chat Noir. 

“Fake.” Marinette whispered as she stood. Felix stood his ground, hands finding his baton. She grabbed her yoyo. “Imposter.” She hissed, her volume increasing. He spun the batons nervously. “Fraud.” She said, her yoyo spinning. He took a step back, towards the door. Her eyes narrowed.

“False God.” She whispered.

She launched herself at him without any warning. He scampered away, her yoyo slamming into his side and throwing him across the hall.

Bridgette was about to open her mouth and try to reason with him, when he flexed his fingers and his metal claws were released. She squeaked and ran out the door as he attacked, his claws reaching for her throat. She tripped and stumbled, before getting back up and swinging through the halls. He chased after her, using his baton to throw himself forwards. 

Felix repeatedly tried to incapacitate Marinette, but it was no use. She was too skilled and set on killing him for the Miraculous. They both stopped when they heard a loud, pained, ear-shattering scream come from a floor above them. Ladybug’s voice. Marinette’s eyes widened, and she turned around and raced towards the sound. Chat followed at a distance.

Bridgette found herself in the same room as Puppeteer, where three other villains awaited her arrival. Chat Noir slowed as he backed her towards them, his claws dripping with her blood. She pressed hard on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding from the large, deep gash. The moment replayed in her mind, where he managed to trip her and slice her open, before going for her throat and face with his claws. The scream that she let out surprised him long enough for her to punch his jaw and kick him off her. 

“Chat Noir!” Puppeteer exclaimed excitedly. “Get her Miraculous and I will finally win!” 

Chat grinned wickedly, blood dripping onto the ground with every step. He crouched, and pounced. Bridgette covered her face with her arms, but didn’t fail to see another yoyo knock him away from her. Marinette, dressed in her Ladybug uniform, stood in the doorway. Behind her, blue-eyed Chat Noir stood in the shadows, hiding from Marinette. He nodded slowly, and Bridgette started to inch away from the two seasoned superheroes, who were glaring daggers at each other.

“You… Hurt her.” Marinette mumbled, taking a step forwards. Felix held his bruised side and slinked over to long-haired Ladybug. 

“I want those Miraculous!” Puppeteer shrieked. The three villains turned to the two injured heroes, who blanched. Chat grabbed Ladybug’s hand and dragged her away. The villains chased after them.

Marinette was conflicted. She twitched and stumbled as the voices in her head collided.

Get the miraculous!

He hurt your sister! Kill him!

Maybe sleep would be nice. You’ve had a long day.

Kill them all!

She shuddered as the words blurred in her head. A dark, deep cackle floated above the yelling. Both chosen heroes became very dizzy as the voice of evil buzzed in their ears.

“ _ Both chosen, both neglected. How could either of you save the world when you can’t even save yourselves from each other? So, yes, fight. Destroy each other while my akumas destroy the new heroes. Then, when everyone is just shreds of flesh, I’ll pick the Miraculous from the little girls, cold, utterly lifeless hands, and become a real God among these pitiful men. No man will be able to stop me. _ ” The laughter grew louder as Marinette’s vision tunneled. Both heros stumbled and fell forwards to the ground, facing each other. From above, neither would notice, but they became Yin and Yang, a completion of the soul. 

Marinette struggled to breath, and ragged breaths came from the boy across from her. 

“C-Chat.” She forced out.

“Ladybug.” He choked.

Felix dragged Ladybug up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn’t lose too much blood. Unless the real heroes downstairs regained their thoughts and came to help, he needed her to use her Lucky Charm.

“C’mon, love bug. Stay with me.” He muttered as he threw his baton behind him, taking out a light. The hall went dark, and the villains started shouting as they crashed into each other.

“If you say so…” Ladybug mumbled. He gave her a forced smile.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Marinette struggled, but slit her eyes open to see Chat’s bell ringing with every broken breath he took. She fumbled, but managed to grasp her yoyo. The voices were gone, but she still felt compelled to help Puppeteer. She hit the ground weakly, and Chat’s eyes opened slowly.

“La-Ladybug?” He mumbled.

“We… need to help.” She muttered feebly. He nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows.

“H-help who?” He breathed out. She opened her mouth, but she wasn’t sure. 

“I-I dunno…” She murmured. “Her. Him. Us.”

“Ot-other heroes?” He shifted, as if he tried to sit up. He cried out quietly.

“Ye-yeah.” She tried to roll over, but her mind just wanted to sleep. She forced her eyes open, and stared into one of the lights. Her retinas burned, but it woke her up enough. She slowly sat up, flicking her wrist and knocking her yoyo into Chat. He mewled, but rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his knees. They looked at each other tiredly.

“I hate Hawkmoth.” Ladybug yawned, stumbling to her feet. Chat just nodded in agreement, before they started a slow jog in the direction of Bridgette and Felix. 

Bridgette struggled to stay awake, but her blood loss was immense and she couldn’t really see anymore.

“Agh!” Chat cried out. Bridgette stumbled to help him, but Roger Cop grabbed her arm, causing her to scream in pain. 

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled. He was being held back by Evillustrator and Lady Wifi. Roger Cop lifted her into the air, using her own weight to cause her pain. She screamed again, the force almost dislocating her shoulder. Chat roared in anger, and broke free, leaping towards Roger Cop. He tackled the large man as the doors to the roof burst open and Marinette and Adrien ran onto the scene, calling their various powers and launching themselves at the Villains, who screamed and ran. 

Chat Noir scratched Roger Cop’s helmet and broke his blasters. Adrien destroyed Evillustrator’s pencil and Marinette received a stuffed, ladybug-patterned doll. She glanced at Puppeteer yelling orders.

“Manon! Catch!” She threw the doll, and Manon dropped the wand, catching the toy.

“What?” She shrieked as Bridgette cartwheeled across her path, catching the wand and snapping it over her knee. She caught the Akuma while Marinette threw the doll into the air, shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!” and restoring the city, even though not much was damaged. Adrien headed downstairs before the girls could see him be transformed back. Marinette was put into her normal clothes. Bridgette’s injuries were repaired, but she had still lost much of her blood.

Both girls froze when they realized blue-eyed Chat Noir was still there.

“Ahhh!” They shrieked. He looked unfazed.

“Marinette, I knew it was you. I saw you get transformed downstairs. I don’t know who you are, though” He pointed at Bridgette. “And I’m assuming neither of you know who either Chat Noir is?”

“No.” The girls said simultaneously. 

“Where’d the other Chat go?” Marinette realized.

“He had to leave before his identity was revealed. He doesn’t know who you are either. And I won’t tell him.” Chat assured them.

“Marinette!” Adrien called from below them. Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Adrien!” She shrieked, racing downstairs. Bridgette sighed, her head still spinning. Her wounds had not been fixed, but her arm was slowing blood. She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“You did great, love bug.” Chat Noir told her, a goofy smile affixing his features.

“If you say so…” She muttered.

“Let’s get you patched up.” Chat led her down the stairs, and she passed out in his arms.

Marinette met up with Adrien, spouting a lie about being locked in a room the entire time. He offered to walk her home, and she shyly agreed, her mind drifting to other places.

So the Chat Noir her sister worked with was different than her Chat Noir. That explained the appearance change. But then who was the Chat Noir who she just saw? Why was he so calm with finding out who she was? What would he do with that information? And who was her partner?

Hawkmoth’s words replayed in her mind

_ I’ll pick the Miraculous from the little girls, cold, utterly lifeless hands, and become a real God among these pitiful men. No man will be able to stop me. _

_ No man will be able to stop you, huh?  _ She thought.  _ Good. Because I’m not a man. _

* * *

Felix couldn’t look at Marinette the same after he figured out her secret. Suddenly, the awkward, annoying, stuttery girl was a powerful warrior in disguise. She did a good job at hiding her identity, he decided. She was much more confident as Ladybug. He would’ve never guessed by her personality.

But, he started realizing that their pictures were so similar, and he felt stupid that he never noticed. The signs were so obvious sometimes he wanted to punch her. 

Now, the question was, who was the current Ladybug?

“Hey, Adrien! Felix!” Bridgette called down the stairs. Adrien climbed out of the car and waved to her, before an unfamiliar figure approached them. Felix narrowed his eyes. Nevermind. She looked scarily familiar.

“Hey! I’m Lila! And you’re the Agreste twins, right?”

“Yeah. I’m Adrien, and this is Felix.” Adrien introduced. Felix narrowed his eyes again. Her eyes were olive green, and her skin was much too tan for a native French woman. Her hair was brown, and her nose looked familiar.

“Lila Rossi, granddaughter of Italian actress Assunta Rossi and daughter of Italian actor Sebastian Rossi. You’re pretty far from Italy, aren’t you?” Felix asked. Her green eyes turned to him and sparkled.

“You recognize me?” She asked coyly. “Well, I’m flattered, Felix. But yeah, my dad’s working here on a movie, so I’m going to Francois-Dupont High School! I’m guessing you two are homeschooled?” She tilted her head.

“Um, no. We go to Francois-Dupont too.” Felix said. She grinned widely, and Felix saw something… dark, flash in her eyes.

“Awesome! Can you show me around? I’d get so lost without your help!” She smiled flirtatiously, and Felix felt something odd about the whole situation. He was about to answer no, when her phone rang. Her facade fell away and she glared at the device.

“Oh, excuse me, boys. This won’t take long, just give me a second please!” She scampered away, answering the phone with a jab of her manicured finger. She snapped into the receiver, speaking in English instead of French. Felix turned to Adrien.

“I don’t like her.”

“You don’t like anyone,” Adrien reminded him.

“She reminds me of a smart Chloe. This won’t turn out well.”

“She’s just being friendly. Not every girl out there wants to use us, you know.”

“This one does,” Felix said. “I’m sure of it.”

Lila answered the phone angrily.

“What?” She snapped. A huff came from the other line.

“Lila, don’t do it,” Said the voice.

“You can’t control me!” Lila said angrily.

“Yeah, I know I can’t, considering I’m across the freaking ocean! But I don’t want you to do anything stupid! You know that Paris is having some issues. Magical issues. I don’t want you getting involved!” The voice said exasperatedly.

“Look, this will be a cinch. I’m gonna flirt with them, they’re gonna flirt back, and soon I’ll have either one or two attractive boyfriends that are rich and powerful. I don’t want your stupid American family getting in the way!”

“We have the same freaking family, Lila! Sadly, I’m related to you and can’t change anything! I can’t believe you’re actually stupid enough to think this will work out for you, or even are bratty enough to do this in the first place! Hey, who knows? Maybe they already have girlfriends? Or better yet, boyfriends! Just leave them alone. I promise you’ll regret it if you don’t.” The voice said.

“I can’t believe I’m related to you. This is why our family left your dad in New York!” Lila growled.    


“Yeah, and then the rest of the family joined us over here, leaving you in Italy with bad cell service! I swear I’ll fly over there myself and beat you up if you mess with those boys. Don’t be an idiot Lila. How about for once in your life you actually listen to your cousin and be nice to someone, because when have I ever been wrong about a situation like this?” Lila’s cousin asked smugly.

“Shut up! You don’t know everything!” She snarled.

“Yeah, I don’t. But neither do you. Bye, Lila. I hope that if you don’t listen, everything goes horribly for you.” Her cousin hung up, leaving a fuming Lila holding a smart phone. She muttered Italian curses to her cousin, her childhood best friend, who grew up and didn’t like tricking people anymore. Who didn’t like the thrill of lying anymore. The cousin who started caring for people too much to hurt them. Her cousin Lucia, who started to become soft, and turned on Lila.

Lucia’s intentions were pure. She realized that her and her cousin’s childish actions hurt their friends. Lucia didn’t like that, so she started to stop. Lila retaliated by working alone, her plans becoming worse and worse, more malicious and dangerous. Lucia cared for her cousin, so when she heard about her plans through the family grapevine, she attempted to stop it. To keep her from being hurt. Lately, she had been right. Lila’s reputation in Italy was ruined. So she came to France for a fresh start. And was about to ruin her reputation again, for she didn’t count on the resident superheroes.

She shook the anger off, walking back to the boys, only to see a ravenette talking to them.

“Uh, hi! Who’s this?” Lila asked. Felix gave her an odd, almost suspicious, look. The ravenette turned to her, a wide smile on her features.

“Hi! I’m Bridgette. My parents own the bakery down the street! And you’re new! Welcome to France.” Bridgette glanced at Felix and Adrien. Something about Felix’s face put her off. She turned back to Lila.

“Hi. I’m Lila. How do you know these boys?” She asked, sounding curious.

“Oh, Felix sits behind me in class. And Adrien sits in front of my sister-.”   


“Marinette. Where is she, by the way?” Adrien asked, looking around. Felix snickered quietly at Lila’s face.

“So you met during school? Are you close?” Lila interrupted Bridgette. She raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, I would say so. Especially after Felix saved my life, during that-,”   


“Akuma attack? Which one?” Felix asked, turning to Bridgette. She rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ha ha. I was talking about Stoneheart. When else did you ‘save my life’?”

“Reflekta.”

“I wasn’t in danger.”   


“Time Breaker,” Felix countered.

“That doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Adrien!” Lila interrupted. The two stopped bickering and turned to the confused boy. Lila grabbed Adrien’s hand. “You’re supposed to give me a tour! Let’s go!” Bridgette and Felix watched as Lila dragged Adrien up the steps, knocking into a curious Marinette.

As soon as Lila and Adrien were out of sight, Felix whipped around and grabbed Bridgette by the shoulders. She yelped.

“Bridgette, something is wrong about her,” He said quickly, staring into her eyes. She blinked.

“W-what?” She sputtered.

“There’s something off about her. I can’t place it, but she’s planning something.”   


“Well, duh,’ She disclosed. “She’s jealous of Marinette and I being friends with you two, because she wants to date one of you. She’s rich, and probably used to getting what she wants. She has an elaborate plan to get to you guys, but she didn’t count on Adrien or you not being interested.” 

Felix opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again, leaving his jaw hanging.

“You gonna say something?”

“Uhhhhh.”   


“Something coherent, preferably, handsome.” She winked.

It was then that he noticed the black earrings she wore. The ones Marinette used to wear, until recently. He looked back at her face, back at the earrings, and back again at her face.

“Uh… Well spotted.” He internally cringed at the joke. Of course he’d make a Ladybug pun when forming a Ladybug theory. 

“Thank you, mon cher. Now, what’s our plan of action to ruin her?” Bridgette turned to the school, to see many people talking about Lila’s appearance.

“Well, you seem to be the Sherlock of the group, you figure it out.”

“Cool. I vote punch her in her vile, makeup covered face.” Bridgette pounded her fist into her palm. Felix paled.

“Uh, I veto that idea. Maybe I’ll come up with a plan, now that I think about it…” Felix glanced at Bridgette, mentally checking off similarities between his lovebug and his friend.

_ Earrings, check. _

_ Hair, check. _

_ Eyes, check.  _

_ Skin tone, check. _

_ Height, check. _

“Sure. What are you thinking, then, if not the violent approach?”

_Violent, check._

“First, proof. We can’t just go off what we think she’s gonna do. We need solid proof. Let’s talk to Nino.” He pointed to the dark skinned boy nodding his head to his beats. “He’ll have the proof we need. We just need his help.” 

“If you say so,” Bridgette shrugged.

Felix guided her to Nino, the phrase ringing in his mind. 

_ Catchphrase, check. _

He was 85% sure it was her. He just needed the smallest bit of proof.

“Hey, Nino,” Felix called. He looked up and grinned.

“Sup lovebirds?” Nino greeted.

“I prefer lovebugs,” Felix said nonchalantly. Bridgette whipped her head towards him, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

_ Bingo. _

“Hey! I knew you’d come around!” Nino chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Have you started recording today?” Felix asked. Nino’s eyes widened and his hand went instinctively to his pocket. Bridgette raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“How’d you know about that?” Nino inquired, pulling out his phone and showing the screen to them. A voice recorder was in progress, and had been for the last twenty minutes. 

“I know everything. I need this recording. Care to stop it and message it to me?” Felix asked. Nino shrugged and sent it to him. Felix waited until his phone alerted him.

“Thanks Nino!” He raced off, Bridgette on his heels.    


“You’re… welcome?” Nino shook his head and played his mix.

“What now?” Bridgette asked.

“Skip school to translate this.”   


“Wait, what?” Bridgette blanched. She stopped moving, and he skid to a halt.

“Skip school. If we’re doing this, we’re actually gonna do this right. I want her off my brother’s back. He’s too polite, but I’m not. Let’s go.”

“We can’t just skip school,” Bridgette sighed. “I miss enough school as it is. We should go back…” She looked up at him. He groaned and stomped forwards. He grabbed her face, pulling it close to his.

“Bridgette. I know you’re Ladybug.” He said quietly. She started choking.   


“What? When did you figure it out?”   


“Like three minutes ago. I think that you can miss school today. You’ll be fine. Besides,” He pulled his phone out, “I don’t think Marinette would appreciate Lila lying about knowing Ladybug.”A video of Lila saying she was Ladybug’s ‘BFF’ played. “If we don’t do something, she will. And it won’t be pretty.” Bridgette narrowed her eyes. 

“Fine. But you have to tell me how you figured it out, and how you knew Marinette was the original Ladybug.” She huffed.

“Well, just because Marinette will be upset about the Ladybug lies doesn’t mean I knew she was Ladybug to begin with.”   


Bridgette covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes going wide in a silent scream. He broke out into a smile.

“Kidding. I knew. Let’s go, okay? Before Marinette freaks out and this gets uglier than Chloe’s personality.” Felix grabbed her hand and ran. In his mind, he was ignoring Bridgette yelling at him about being nice to Chloe. He was thinking about how the girl he ignored for the last year was the girl he fell in love with last month. He was recalling all those moments where Ladybug showed her Bridgette side, and vise versa. The memories blurred together, their faces overlapping. 

Basically, he was mentally screaming.

Bridgette looked at his face and wondered how he could be so calm. He knew she was Ladybug. He knew! She needed to know how. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

“Where are we going, Felix?” She asked. His head snapped to her and she jumped.

“Uhhhhh…” He trailed off.

She smiled. He didn’t know. “There’s a coffee shop. Let’s buy you those six morning espressos you love.” He let her lead him to the coffee shop like a lost puppy. Or kitty. Whatever.

She took a table outside the shop and away from people. He sat down and stared at her.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re Ladybug.” He said simply. She smiled.

“Only temporarily.” She sighed. “But yeah. How’d you know?” She asked.

“First, you’re wearing the earrings that Marinette used to wear. Next, you look exactly like her. You’re pretty violent. You said ‘If you say so”.” He breathed in. “And because, I’ll always recognize my lovebug.” He waited for her reaction. She blinked.

“Are… are you kidding me…?” She asked. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s been you. This entire time? Wait, does that mean… Adrien? Green eyes?” She gasped. “That’s why! Puppeteer! And the thing!”   
“What thing?”

“The thing! The thing!” She jumped out of her seat. “That makes so much sense! And Princess Fragrance! Oh, this is gloriously falling into place!” She grabbed his hands and danced around, pulling him with her. A goofy smile spread across his features. 

“Yeah, yeah… the thing…” He chuckled, spinning her and catching her in his arms. She stared up at him, her smile still stuck on her face.

“Still think I’m only being friends with you for fame?” She asked quietly.

“God no.” He muttered out.

“Good.” She reached up and planted her lips on his. He kissed her back softly, a smile still on his features. She pulled back, and he mewled unhappily. She giggled.    


“C’mon minou. Let’s save the real heros from unnecessary drama.” She pulled him back to the table.

* * *

 

“Okay. I think this is what it says. What does ‘Tu ne peux pas me contrôler!’ mean?” Bridgette asked, glaring at her notes. Felix held up his finger and typed the phrase into his phone.

“It means ‘you can't control me!’ Demanding much?” Felix asked lazily, writing down the phrase on his notebook.

“I guess she didn't want this person to interfere with… whatever she’s planning.”

“But what is she planning?” Felix huffed, glaring at the words on the paper. She was angry as soon as she picked up the phone, and from the few phrases they were able to decipher from the other line, the other person wasn’t happy either. The other person seemed to be used to her unpredictable behavior. 

“This person… they're obviously American. Maybe an ex? Or friend?”

“Why would her friend be so angry with her?” Bridgette inquired, listening closely to the recording. Felix shrugged. 

“I don't know. But it's a paw-sibility.” Bridgette finally looked up, and gave him a deadpan look.

“That was awful.”

“I know. It's become a habit and I regret it 100 purr-cent.” He sighed, before slapping a hand over his mouth with a wide eyed look. Bridgette started to laugh, his horrified face melting away at her mirthful sounds. 

“Bri, c’mon.” He whined. She coughed out the rest of her laughs and faced her partner, who was glaring at her.

“Sorry.” She chuckled. He huffed. He went to pick up his pencil, but something awful happened. 

The Miraculous fell off his hand and tumbled to the ground. The partners froze, staring as the ring disappeared mid-fall with a small green light. Bridgette’s hands flew to her ears, but the earrings were already falling as well, disappearing with a pink flash. The two slowly turned to each other.

“This is bad.” 

* * *

Marinette flopped on her bed, hearing Bridgette’s heavy footsteps come up their stairs. The trapdoor flew open, and Bridgette tackled her sister. Marinette shrieked, fumbling for her footing as the two girls fell off the bed.

 

“Marinette! Why couldn’t you just approach them as yourself and say you saw her take the book! You stupid, jealous, maniacal, superhero!” Bridgette screeched. 

“Bridgette, get off! I was blinded by stupidity, jealousy, manic, and power! Everything’s back to normal anyways! The new Chat is back!”

“I know! I was with the other one when the Miraculouses fell off and disappeared!” Bridgette snapped. Marinette stilled.

“Do you know who he is now?” 

Bridgette didn’t answer. “Did you screw things up with Chat Noir, Marinette?”   


“Not completely. We agreed to meet at midnight and talk it out.” She sighed. “Does the other Chat know who you are?”

Felix didn’t answer his brother as he questioned him about Ladybug. “What matters is that you patch things up with the original Ladybug. And no, I won’t tell you her identity. It’s not my business. All I know, is that she missed you. And the other Ladybug supports you two as much as I do.”   


“I’m just scared, Bri. What if I mess things up again? He’s my partner. And what about Adrien? I don’t want to lose him too, even if I technically don’t have him.” Marinette sighed to her sister. 

“You know Ladybug doesn’t know you’re Chat Noir. So why are you scared about it?” Felix asked. Adrien shrugged.

“I don’t want her to be disappointed.”

Felix snorted. Marinette, be disappointed that her partner is her crush? Unlikely.

“You worked with him for almost a year. He’s pretty much your best friend. You know him like you know me. Look, it’s 11, and I’m tired. Goodnight.” Bridgette sighed, changing and going to sleep, ignoring her sister’s shallow breathing from above her on her bunk.

Marinette sighed, wondering what to do, when a small knock came from her trap door. She raised an eyebrow, grabbing her pillow and quietly walking to it. She froze when she saw two glowing eyes waiting her response. 

She glanced behind her, but opened the door and climbed out, her pillow forgotten on the floor.

“Chat Noir?” She asked. He didn’t respond. This was the original Chat. That she knew for certain.

“I’m back.” He finally said. There was no enthusiasm in his voice. Only pain.

“I see that. I… I’m glad your back. The other Chat wasn’t the same.”   


“The other Chat should be here. He’s much better at solving problems. But… he’s unavailable to talk. So, I came here. I hope it’s okay.” He sighed.

“It’s fine Chat. Even superheroes need time to talk sometimes. What’s on your mind?”   


“Ladybug’s back too. The original one… She caused an akuma on her first day back. I think… I think she doesn’t want to be a hero anymore. She didn’t seem to care. She almost gave up her Miraculous for someone completely insignificant. It’s like she doesn’t… It’s like she’s a different person. I’m worried something happened to change her mind.”

“She still cares, Chat. She just cares for people deeply. Who… who did she almost give up her power for? Because she clearly doesn’t think they’re insignificant.”   


“Adrien Agreste.” He sighed. “He was just an illusion, but she seemed so distraught. Didn’t think that she could’ve caught him if he fell. Just was worried that he was even slightly hurt. She completely ignored me in the face of his harm. Why does she care for him so much?” He growled.

“Adrien’s a classmate of mine. Watch how you talk about him.” She sighed. “And besides. He doesn’t have the best homelife. His mother’s dead, and his father’s super negligent of him and his brother. Also, his brother’s always been rude to my sister, which I can’t understand. Bridgette’s the incarnation of sunshine and rainbows. She’s almost a mirror of Adrien’s false personality. The ‘perfect child’. But, uh… what do I know? Heh heh.” She laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“No, I think you’re right. Really right. You’re really observant of him. But, how does Ladybug know him?”   


“Maybe she’s friends with him behind her mask?” She suggested. He was quiet again, pondering the information laid in front of him.

“Thanks, Marinette. You really think Ladybug wants to stay?”

“I’m positive. She had a slip up today. She’ll come swinging back. Don’t worry.” He turned to look at her. She smiled slightly.

“I missed you, Chat. The other Chat wasn’t the same. He wasn’t you.” She told him honestly.

“I missed being Chat Noir. I’m happy to be back.” He quickly pulled Marinette in for a hug.    


She hugged him tightly. He pulled back, and swiftly kissed her forehead. She turned red as he pulled back, bowing and kissing her hand.

“That was a wonderful talk, Princess, but your knight in shining leather must go meet his Lady.” He saluted her and jumped off her balcony. She smiled, before panicking and transforming.

She arrived at the Eiffel Tower to see her Chat waiting patiently. He couldn’t get a word in before she hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I missed you.”   


He hugged her silently, the two just enjoying the embrace.

* * *

Marinette skipped happily to school, Bridgette trailing behind with a grin on her face. Adrien greeted Marinette energetically. She sent him a wave back, able to speak to him without stuttering for once.

Felix greeted Bridgette with a kiss, causing Marinette and Adrien to start choking.

“When did this happen?” Marinette shrieked, Alya echoing her from farther away. Nino snapped a picture before Felix could catch him. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand, pulling her away. 

“Let’s go to class. They’re gonna need some privacy.” He told her. She nodded, a little shaken.

Adrien had almost pulled Marinette completely to class when the sight of a brunette head made him stop in his tracks. Lila opened her mouth, but his glare told her to shut it. She did. 

Marinette looked past Adrien to see a silent Lila. Adrien’s glare was startling. Jealousy tried to rise in Marinette, but she refused. She stepped forwards, greeting Lila with a happy smile. 

“Hi! I’m Marinette! You’re Lila, right? I heard you’re from Italy! I’ve always wanted to go there.”

Lila blinked. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off, for once, ignoring him. She approached Lila. “You’re in our class, right? Here, I’ll show you to your seat. C’mon Adrien.”   
Adrien blinked a few times, surprised that Marinette hadn’t heard about the akuma, or Lila’s behavior. He grabbed Marinette’s arm.

“You know what happened, right?” He hissed.

“Of course I do.” She whispered back, “but she doesn’t have any friends. And it wasn’t nice of you to glare at her like that. I’m setting things right.” She said with a finality he couldn’t argue with.

She led Lila to their classroom. Adrien gazed at his ring. He made eye contact with Plagg, and followed Marinette inside.

She was a lot more like Ladybug than he previously thought. And he wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH THIS IS LONG  
> There's probably gonna be another chapter for this eventually but we gotta wait until season 2 finishes up am I right?  
> This series will be cross posted on FFN, like the other works I have.


End file.
